Your Vampire Guardian: Undone Harm
by EmissaryOfDarkness
Summary: Sequel to Your Vampire Guardian. The world is saved, but what of a shattered soul? Complete, please R & R.
1. Prologue

**Your Vampire Guardian: ****Undone Harm**

**您的吸血鬼監護人 ： 被解開的害處**

Life wasn't always fair. These words so hurtful yet true. Maybe death was the only thing that could counteract this. Death was fair. Everything equal, nothing higher than anything else. So why does life exist? So you can die? Death was something everyone has thought of at some point in their life. Didn't it seem like the best choice at times? So why does life exist? But then I ask: Without life, can there be death?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Aftershock ****餘震**

_**Five years later…**_

The wind blew gently, playing with strands of loose black hair. The gentle hum of hummingbirds and bees as they collected the nectar and pollen from flowers drifted around in the air. The breathes they took now were clean rather than polluted. Their colors started to become more vibrant rather than dull. The sun shown softly on my body as I lay on my side in the green-blue grass. Amazing how the world could so quickly heal itself from so many centuries of destruction. Sending itself into a hibernation-like manner to protect itself.

The trees changed, growing into weeping willows. This place, the last place I was happy with him. It looked exactly as it had in our world inside my head. Even though there was no lake or waterfall, the ocean wasn't far. At times Leviathan would stretch it's long silky black body across the land, lying next to me for comfort. My black angelic wing spread out behind me warming from the rays. The vampiric spread above me to shield my skin from the sun, even if I didn't burn. Though it didn't help much, just as my reflection was blurry, my shadow was weak against the sun, barely there. This was the first time I had been out of the cave Leviathan had taken him and I to after all these years.

Even now, I still could bring myself to say his name. It felt so fragile, that if it came from my tongue it would disappear and I would never be able to say it again. I thought about him, dreamed about him. Even thought I saw him, felt him lying next to me, heard his melodious heart beating strongly in my ears. But every time I opened my eyes, he was never there, and I made it rain on the outside world.

Isolated is what I made myself. Hidden and alone. So why did I return if there was nothing left for me here? Perhaps it was because I found I could sleep. That my heart was slowly beating every one in a great while. Maybe there was some sort of hope that was concealed in the back of my mind.

There was sniffing at the new intoxicating scent that had started to linger around me for a while now. My eyes opened weakly, my gaze blank rather than very vivid and interested. The black wolf that had been there when demons attacked, whined pitifully as he nudged my limp hand with his nose before howling mournfully. The movement made the bracelet around my wrist clink together. The small hourglasses laying against each other on the ground. Seeing them I reached with a shaky hand toward the key around my neck. Grabbing it and a small vile I had managed to save of his blood before it was washed away by the rain.

I was so weak. There was nothing for me. My soul and life crushed and in pieces. Time only healed when it wanted to. What was so bad about death?

"Koliko?" My ears twitched at the perfect sound. The black wolf barked eagerly. My eyes drifted slowly to look up at a figure silhouetted by the sun. The look on his face was of surprise and joy. Had I ever felt those things? He knelt down, lifting my wilted body into his strong arms. Cradling me protectively. He sobbed, tears falling into my hair. I didn't understand why he was crying, but I reasoned it was because he hadn't seen me since _then_.

"…Hash?" my voice croaked. It had been so long since I had ever made a sound.

Hash pulled back with a smile, pure red tears in his brown eyes, still showing slit pupils, reflecting my own that had turned back into their natural black color. "Where have you been? We've all been so worried." A hand ran through my straight smooth hair. "We all have missed you. I've missed you." His shadow was like my own, faint even in the strong sunlight as if fell across me.

I tried not to remember that day. But even as I did everything was crystal clear about the part I didn't want to remember the most while the rest was a blur. What had happened?

_Xavier held my collapsed body in his arms was he walked. Carrying me carefully and close. Such a familiar feeling. The others gathered protectively around us._

"_What happens now?" asked Ryan quietly, carrying the black Soul Blade._

"_None of the Nations have a guide," Ayden stated, carrying the white Soul Blade. "With Koliko as the most powerful person alive, they'll all declare her leader out of fear as they did to Aldaris. It can work to our benefit. The Triads War ends now. The restoration of Earth is our primary obligation."_

"_How are we going to restore it?"_

"_Xavier and Hash have the strongest powers copied. They'll be able to help with the majority."_

"_But what about Koliko?" A soft hand touched my face sadly._

_There was a long silence. "Only time will tell."_

Then what? Only a small broken piece of my soul remained. It was the only reason I could still barely move. Think. Feel. How I pushed away from them and disappeared.

My head tilted back and my breath caught. I coughed hard. "How are you feeling?" Hash asked, wiping his face with his black shirt. "You smell different."

"Like shit," I growled bitterly, coughing from my dry throat.

He laughed and I heard someone call out. "Hash?"

"Over here," he called out excitedly behind him.

"Oh my God!" a voice exclaimed. Several footsteps ran towards us. I barely glanced to see who they were coming from.

"Koliko!" Ryan cried, dropping to the grass, taking me into a hug from Hash's arms. "You've come back. We finally found you. I'm so happy." He laughed and hugged me closer. His brown hair had gotten longer. Ocean eyes even more blue. His features more profound and flawless. More like a man than a boy, even though he still acted like it. Nuke followed excitedly close behind.

Ayden smiled down at me. "Hey." He took my pale white hand into his, such a contrast between our skin color. His chest was bare, and he only wore tattered shorts. His blonde hair a mess. Odin and the other two wolves barked next to him.

Xavier stood not far from the edge of the meadow. His slit pupil sapphire and emerald eyes watched me closely. Shining scars circled around his pale neck, but they were partially hidden by the high collar of the black cloak he was wearing.

"Let's get you home," Ryan said animatedly. He stood, lifting me up with him.

"I can walk," I managed to say in a whisper, forcing myself to volunteer even though I didn't want to do much of anything.

Cautiously, Ryan set me down onto my unsteady feet. I flexed my muscles, taking step after step, gradually getting more stable as I went. _Keep walking_. My black torn cloak flowed behind me, my wings spread on their own for balance. I moved slow, but it didn't seem to irritate the others. Before long I was walking like normal, my broken seal burned slightly as I tried to regain what I could of myself. My soul was still lost and most of the time I forgot where I was and what I was doing.

Ryan jumped around like a little kid who was going on a field trip. Patient as he reminded me like a physical and mental therapist. "Come on, come on," he urged. "Come see how the world has changed."

I followed him absently. Hash kept a hand at the small of my back while Ryan held my hand like a child. Ayden followed while Xavier kept his distance. I stopped at the edge of the meadow, a shiver ran up my spine as I looked into the forest. It wasn't dead outside the tree-line as it had been before. Instead it all sparkled magnificently from the sun's rays shining through the spaces of green and blue leaves.

"How did you do this?" I asked hoarsely, taking a hesitant step from my paradise. From the safety of my sacred place.

"Xavier was the only one who officially copied your powers. So Hash and him worked together making everything grow like you did in the garden," explained Ryan enthusiastically. "We've been traveling around the world. While they had green thumbs, Ayden and I worked on getting the Nations to cooperate together and coexist peacefully, even with humans." He smiled like an idiot. "We kept your swords. Yours and Zidane's." I froze at the name. "None of the supernaturals are so mindless anymore."

"There's still a lot of dead places, but the air cleared up from all the revived trees. Even the ocean is becoming bluer. Humans are able to come and go whenever without any real sense of danger anymore. And the animals are changing too," Ayden commented to erase the unease he could feel, then laughed. "Even other vampires don't fear the sun anymore."

"The only downside is that there are a lot False Demons everywhere. They don't come out during the day, but they've been causing havoc every night," Hash sighed. They all nodded in agreement.

"You don't have to tell me," I said quietly, faintly remembering demons breaking through the stone walls where I had been hiding. They tried to eat me, but Leviathan, in turn, ate them all and transported me back to the small meadow. It stayed silent for a long while as we walked barely making a sound through the luscious woods. My heart suddenly beat and I gasped.

"What's wrong, Koliko?" Ryan asked with urgency, stopping and looking at my face closely.

"A lot of things," I stated quietly, holding my stomach.

"Like what?" Hash questioned, kneeling down close, his hand rubbing my back.

I looked around at them all, my eyes resting on Xavier. Somehow he seemed to understand.

"She's pregnant," he said. Everyone looked back at him in shock, searching for an explanation, but his eyes were locked with my own.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Hallucinating ****出現幻覺**

"What?" they all yelled at once, staring at me. I just shrugged.

"How?" Ryan asked. "It's been over five years."

I sighed. "My mother was pregnant with me for ten years because I was being born from two of the undead. It shouldn't be surprising that I have been for this long, half the time since it's a halfling."

"She?" Ryan repeated, looking at my stomach, though nothing showed.

"I can smell it," Hash gasped, understanding the strange aroma. Ayden nodded in agreement.

That's what it was. The secret he wouldn't tell me he was listening to that day. A child developing inside me and I never knew it, but he did. The moment I realized was when I started to hear silent emotions inside me that weren't my own. The more I listened, the more I felt, and one day the parasite inside my stomach kicked my side. That was only a few years ago, and I loathed the thought.

Ryan smiled. "Aren't you excited?" His eyes sparkled.

"Excited? Why on earth would you think I'm excited?" I asked critically. "I loathe children. I'm not meant to be a _mother_." I spat the word.

"But it's a part of you," he argued. "Part of Zidane. Doesn't that matter?"

"Of course it matters," I whispered. "It's just not enough though." I reached out to steady myself against a tree, sliding down to sit against it breathing heavily. Hash and Ryan sat next to me. Tilting my head back against the tree I watched the rays of the sun dance through the leaves of sparkling trees.

"Why not?" Ayden asked.

My eyes drifted blankly toward his voice. Not entirely focused on him, instead as if I could look through him. "Because. The only remaining part of my soul is in this child to make it grow. I have nothing. With no soul for myself I don't care for it like I should." For a moment my vision cleared. "Like I said: I'm not meant to me a mother."

_Koliko_. Suddenly my ears perked. The sound floated in the air and my eyes widened.

"Koliko? What is it?" Hash asked, putting a gentle and on my shoulder.

"There," I gasped, raising a shaking weak finger. Everything around me was blurred, but only one thing was there that focused in my vision.

"What?" Hash followed my line of sight. The others turned to look too, but Xavier kept his eyes on me.

"There," I repeated, pushing myself up from the tree, a hand reaching out toward him. The shining figure in the light. Black hair falling into a perfect face, golden swirled dark brown eyes. A crooked smile that melted me. His own hand reached out for me. As quick as I could I walked toward him, stumbling but not stopping for a moment. Suddenly he started to ripple like water. Just as I grabbed a hold of his hand he exploded into thousands of tiny sparkles and disappeared. I lost my breath. Startled as my mind caught up to me. Nothing more than a tree stood in front of me, my hand set against the moss covered bark.

I coughed grasping my stomach, bending over and throwing up black bile onto the ground. "He was there, I know he was there," I whispered, feeling tears swell in my eye. Turning my vision a hazy blue while dark gray clouds started to cover the sun and take away its warmth.

"Koliko…" Hash set a caring hand on my back. Just as he was about to say something Ayden put a firm hand on his shoulder. He looked back at him and nodded silently.

"Let's get you home," Ayden said, holding out a hand.

"I can't do this," I said quietly. My eyes scanned the tree turning a subtle red. A sudden anger swelled inside of me and everything cleared. Screaming I slashed at it with my sharp nails. Marks sliced deep into the core. The force so strong the tree wavered before falling back, making a loud _thud_ on the ground. "I can't do this. Not without him." Just like that, all senses dulled back to practically nothing. I looked around bewildered. "Where am I?"

Hash wrapped his firm arms around me and hugged tightly. _Oh_, I thought, fuzzy memory of only a few minutes ago replaying in my head. "You don't have to do this alone, Koliko." My body felt so weak, he held me up in his arms.

Ryan commented, moving forward, his eyes shining and rimmed with water, "We'll help you."

I gazed over Hash's shoulder, catching eyes with Xavier. He looked away.

It took a few days of traveling. Exhausting and took nearly everything I had. The sun was barely setting as we reached to edge of the city of Las Vegas.

Humans were walking about hurriedly. Getting prepared for the night to come. One by one they all stopped to look at our group as we walked down the strip. Some waved, others nodded. Mostly they just stared for a moment forgetting about what they had planned to do.

Raelki was among them, carrying a basket of dry clothing. Noticing that everyone had stopped she followed their gazes and landed on us. A smile spread across it as she recognized me being carried on Ayden's back. Giving her basket to a woman beside her, she jogged toward us happily.

"Careful," Ayden laughed as she neared. "We've go a moody pregnant vampire here."

I growled. "I'm not moody."

Raelki paused and her bright green eyes stared in wonder. Great, not like anyone else was staring either. Then her smiled widened. "Congratulations," she said. I waved it off limply. "Let's get you guys inside, it'll be dark any minute now." Directing Ayden and the others.

Ayden and Ryan followed her. As we entered an old warn doorway of a hotel, Xavier and Hash stayed outside. The maze of halls made me dizzy and I couldn't keep up enough to memorize the stops and turns if I wanted to get out. Great.

Ryan was called to help with dinner almost immediately. He looked at with concern before leaving. Ayden followed Raelki to a wing so adequately labeled "Infirmary". For bloody Hell's sake, I wasn't sick. Raelki led us into a clean white room. He set me down on the medical bed carefully.

"Don't strain yourself," he said to me. Then he left.

"I can't be here," I stated, sliding off the bed onto unsteady feet.

"And why not?" Raelki asked, pushing me back down gently.

"There are too many humans here. My powers have started acting on their own for a while and they may kill everyone. That and I hate humans."

She laughed lightly. "Well I'll see if I can get you somewhere isolated." She rummaged through shelves and drawers. Dropping clothes into a basket on the ground. "First" --picking up the case-- "let's get you cleaned up. You look like a mess."

There were separate baths. Men's from women's. Inside was a large swimming pool bath circulating hot water. Steam filled the air just enough that it seemed like a fog. Showers lined up around the outside if anyone didn't want to join in. Human women who were still there caught sight of me, but didn't vanish instantly. Instead they went back to washing themselves. A little girl with dirty blonde hair jumped out of the pool from her mother's grasp and ran toward me eagerly.

Her large hazel eyes looked up at me with wonder. "Are you the vampire that saved the world?" she asked excitedly. I only watched her, stunned. Me? Save the world?

Raelki bent down toward the girl. "That sounds about right doesn't it, Lizzy?" The girl jumped up and down with glee. Wet hair that stuck to her back coming loose. She ran back to her mother, jumping into the water just in front of her.

"Mommy," she said loudly. "I want to be a vampire."

Raelki covered her mouth to stop from laughing as the lady's face went ashen. I only stared before she pulled me to the least populated side of the pool. Leaving to drop the basket behind the door to the changing room.

Peeling my ripped clothes from my body I stepped into the water, letting my cold skin soak up all the warmth it could. It wasn't much. As I settled deeper the contrast of temperature made thick steam rise from my icy skin.

Raelki joined me, taking a bottle of shampoo sitting on the side and squeezing a gob of white into her palm. "That's Elizabeth," she said, turning me around and lathering my hair with the cleanser. "I helped deliver her while the demons were attacking five years ago. I'm like their doctor now since the other was eaten. It's nice to be accepted as something."

I stayed quiet as I drifted in the water, playing with the floating hourglasses around my wrist. "I think it's nice that you're pregnant," she said suddenly. "With Zidane gone, at least you have something of him with you." Before I knew it, my hand was around her throat, slamming her into the concrete side. Claws digging into her skin. But what I supposed to say? He was gone. Snapping back to reality I let go and stepped back. "I'm sorry," she whispered, not even touching her bleeding neck. "That was insensitive of me."

"I prefer not to think about it."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Imaginings ****想像**

Fresh black clothes hugged my body. My wings ached as they ripped through a new cloak and stretched. The warm water had loosened the tight muscles and finally released a pain that they held in them for so long. They didn't rise high like they should. Instead, they wilted to the floor and I dragged them along as I walked. Following Raelki slowly back to my room at the infirmary.

Thoughts zoned in and out of my mind. My vision blacked out and came back into focus. My hands tingled and my ears drooped. But I kept walking. Many humans were heading for dinner. A faint smell that should have been more detailed to me barely touched my nose. I had refused to go to the dining hall and watch people eat while I didn't have to, so I told Raelki to just take me to a room. Some humans glanced at me, whispering as they past, but I couldn't concentrate enough to hear what they were saying.

Raelki moved gracefully. Her long hair swaying just below her butt, naturally red highlights catching the florescent lights. She stopped in front of a different room Ayden had taken me to. On the door were the number "13". How appropriate…

"I'll see if I can get you somewhere isolated. Even though I don't think it's a good idea for you to be alone. But I'll try anyway, just don't be disappointed if you end up being forced to stay," she said, opening the door.

I walked inside quietly. Staring at the lonely medical bed in the large room. Touching the sheets that wouldn't do much good for me.

"Do you need anything else?" Raelki asked, watching me with concerned green eyes. "I can stay if you'd like-"

"_Ni kěyi qù_," I interrupted, not taking my eyes from the bed.

"Uh…what?" she asked confused. When I didn't respond she took a step toward me. "Koliko?"

My mind snapped and my eyes widened as I realized. I turned back to her, hiding my frustration. "Sorry. I don't need anything. You can go," I repeated, translating my accidental Chinese.

For a second, she seemed doubtful but didn't argue. She left silently, shutting the door softly behind her. I walked quietly to the door, locking it. Maybe I could keep everything away.

The bed was soft, but it felt so empty. I lay on one side while my wings stretched across the rest of the small space and fell over the side onto the floor. My eyelids fell, longing for sleep to take me away from this place. The room was completely dark, and I could barely see through it as sharply as before. Such a heavy weight shut my eyes. My heart pumped once and immediately my hands flew to grasp a hold of the necklaces around my throat. The hourglasses chimed against the antique silver key and vile of blood.

"_Koliko?" My ear twitched in recognition of the wonderful sound. "Come here."_

Where?

"_Where are you?"_

Right here.

_I ran through a tunnel toward the light. Bursting through into a flourish of green trees, warm air, under a gray-blue sky. There was a stream trickling nearby, fresh, clear, clean. The sound of a waterfall crashing down was so crisp in the air. A crack of sunlight slipped past the clouds._

"_Koliko."_

_I ran toward the sound. The wind picked up, catching under my wings, carrying me, pushing me faster. Faster, faster, faster. I stopped suddenly, just past the tree-line in the small grassy meadow. And there he stood, at the center of it all._

_A breeze playing with his black hair, at certain times the sun's rays would catch it turning blonde to white. The strands fell just over his eyes. Those eyes. How I knew them so. Dark brown, nearly black, swirls of heavenly gold swimming in and out of his irises. His face perfect and angular. A gentle smile set on his lips. Wearing only black baggy pants, his broad shoulders and chest were bare, skin a light flawless tan across toned, but not overbearing, muscles. Large white feathered wings held up high behind him._

_My breath caught in my throat. My body frozen in place. How I wanted to call out to him, but somehow the one thing I wanted to say stuck in chest. Why? I wanted to say it. Say it so badly._

_His hand reached out for me, long slender fingers extended. "Won't you come to me, love?" His voice was so intoxicating and angelic. Smooth as silk across the wind._

_My vision tinted blue as tears swelled in my left eye. I stumbled forward, trying to find my feet and follow the pull. Falling into his open loving arms, I grasped onto him for dear life. Wrapping my wings around him for security that he wouldn't disappear. His lips kissed my hair. Breath tickling my ear as he inhaled my scent. Hands holding me protectively, his own wings wrapping around me to ensure that._

"_Is this real?" I asked with a shaky voice, breathing in his smell, indescribable, but so ideal._

"_If you want it to be," he whispered, nuzzling against the hollow of my neck. Kissing softly along my throat, the vile of his blood and the silver key, then up across my jaw-line. Fingertips tracing cold fire across my skin._

_My hands wandered along the shallow lines of his muscles, until they held his face in their palms. "I love you so."_

_Slowly, his head leaned downward, his lips barely grazing my own. His eyes gazed down into mine with a longing. "I know this. Very well." His tongue traced around my lips, beckoning yet asking for permission. I leaned forward, setting my mouth against his, opening it in answer to his question._

_Heat filled my cold body. It had been so long since I felt this. My senses reeled, feeling sharper than ever. But something was missing. His scent filled my lungs. Sensations of his naked skin beneath my fingers. My eyes drinking in the sight of him. His mouth tasting sweet as sugar against my tongue. What was it? My eyes widened in horror. Where was it? Where was my heartbeat? The beautiful melody that was supposed to be playing in my ears from his chest?_

"_It is just a dream," I cried, closing my eyes, a tear falling. Stepping away, I wiped the water away. Tensely I looked up, he looked down at me solemnly. "And you… You _are_ dead, aren't you?" His head nodded faintly. "And this" -gesturing to the garden, looking back at him- "_you_, are just my imagination."_

_He grasped me tightly, holding me against him. Kissing a fresh tear that escaped. "You are never alone. I'm here," he said._

_I shook my head. The world changed. The trees lost their leaves, turning dead. The sky turned red. The ground changed into parched, cracked soil. The water of the lake and waterfall boiled. Suddenly, there was a kick. I coughed, grasping my stomach._

"_Koliko," he said urgently, watching me closely._

_I breathed hard. "You knew all along didn't you?" I asked, grabbing his hand and holding it across my stomach. His eyes softened and he nodded. "Why does it have to be this way? Without you, there is nothing I can do," I screamed. The earth shook._

_Again, he wrapped me tightly in his arms. "It will be ok, Koliko. Everything will be ok. You are not alone. I'm here."_

_I cried harder, my tears falling onto his smooth skin. "My imagination, you only tell me what I want to hear." But despite that, I grabbed his face, kissing him urgently. Another kick hit my stomach. "I want to stay here with you." _

Kick.

"_Forever." My energy felt as if it was being drained. They always said if you die in your dreams you die in real life._

Kick.

_He pushed me back. "You will be ok. You have to wake up," he said, shaking my shoulders to knock sense into me._

These things you would say, but are they something I want to hear?

"_For me, Koliko, wake up." Raising my left hand to his mouth, the hourglasses seemed to chime together as he kissed the golden heart ring on my finger before kissing my lips gently. "Please." The world rippled. I fell away, reaching out for him forlornly as he faded away. "I love you."_

I sat up straight, gasping for air. Strands of my black hair fell over my face. Amazingly, cold sweat dripped from my skin. My hands held against my flat stomach. Inside the distressed creature finally settled.

There was a knock on the door. I wiped my face against the back of my hand. "Come in," I whispered almost inaudibly.

Suddenly the lock on the door turned on it own, and it opened. The shock hit me, I thought for a moment I was dreaming again. But I realized his face was perfect in his own way. Eyes lighter brown that flecked with red at times, with slit pupils. Hash held his hand out toward me.

"Come on," he said. "I want to show you something."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - It's A Secret ****它是秘密**

"It's a surprise to see you underground," I said as I walked slowly down the corridors.

"Yeah, well, the thought of being buried isn't a great idea among the undead. Makes us feel trapped," Hash commented, matching his pace with mine. "But you're down here, so I guess I shouldn't complain."

"You and I are different kinds of vampires. I wouldn't be surprised if more will change into different subspecies. Although, I don't think you can really call yourself 'undead'." I wavered for a moment, but his hand rested confidently on the small of my back to steady me. "I mean, humans could live without a heart for a few days on machines, but even though they didn't have a heart, they weren't considered undead. And you still have yours, it's just not working anymore."

"You think too much," Hash said, poking my forehead. The gesture suddenly made me feel extremely low.

"Actually, I hardly think at all anymore." I stayed silent for a while, staring at the floor as we walked. "What are you going to show me?" I finally asked.

"You're depressed, I thought maybe I'd take you somewhere to lift up your mood." The corner of his mouth smiled.

"I'm not depressed. I'm" -distant, emotionless yet emotional, unable to concentrate, wanting to sleep rather than wake up- "Yeah, I'm depressed."

"Good job." He patted me on the shoulder. "I'm amazed how fast you went through the stage of denial to acceptance."

"I'm not as idiotic as most humans," I argued.

"Of course not, _you_ are at the top of the chain now." Hash led me around a corner into another long white empty hall. Most of the humans would be in bed still.

"Is there something like that now? Tell me, what's the pecking order nowadays?"

For a moment he thought. "Vampires are at the top, since they are the most dangerous. Werewolves are next. Vare Hunters are pretty much gone now, they integrated themselves into the humans society 'cause there weren't many left."

"Ah, and I can assume that there are orders within this chain too?"

Hash let out a quiet laugh. "Yeah, you are at the top, being to most powerful. Ayden and Raelki are the leaders for the lycanthropes, though they're higher than most other vampires. Ryan, too, is held in a higher status."

"And you and Xavier? I'm sure you two are just after me in the order," I mused. Strands of my hair blew from a breeze coming down the hall, but I could barely feel it against my face.

"I guess that's where we could be." There was a final turn that lead to stairs. Great.

Raising my feet I took one stair at a time. Needless to say, by the second step I was so tired I just wanted to sleep. Suddenly, Hash swept me up into his arms, carrying me like a precious feather up the stairs, a metal door opened at the top, and he stepped up into an empty casino room of the hotel. The machines were all rusted and broken.

"How do you like your powers?" I asked.

Hash glanced down at me with a smirk. "They're irritating. Like I said a long time ago, your powers won't let me copy them anymore. Xavier is the only one I can get yours from. Kinda sucks too. Since I'm constantly having to stay with a certain distance of him just to have them, my powers are also copying some things of his personality." I laughed, but didn't ask.

"How do the vampires fair?" I asked, moving myself so Hash would set me on the ground. My wings stretched reluctantly before folding tightly against my back.

"Alright I suppose. They still need blood, so they aren't as liked as the wolves or hunters. But at least the humans have worked out the negotiation to donate blood to them."

"They tried things like that in the past. It hardly worked. So few humans donate and vampires were forced to act for themselves to keep from going crazy. Though, maybe it was just my way of thinking, that the supernaturals were all mindless, driven by instincts alone. But if that was so, then I don't think any could've cooperated to become a nation. They must've had some sort of sense."

"You talk a lot."

I glared at him. "Only when I'm with people who insist on making conversation."

"Aren't you the one who asked me a question first?"

"Shut up." I pushed out the old doors, walking out on the strip toward the green revived forest. The air was brisk and fresh, but warm like it always was in Las Vegas. The sky was a dull gray with a few hints of blues, pinks, and oranges, signaling the coming sunrise.

"Now tell me where you're taking me," I demanded, annoyed, as I walked wherever my feet led.

"It's a secret, if I told you, it'd spoil the surprise," he complained, setting a hand on my shoulder and easily spinning me around to walk the right direction.

"I'm not in the mood to play games," I stated, stretching my wings out and flapping them to warm up. Then a sudden sharp pain hit my stomach and I coughed, bending over and vomiting.

Hash grabbed onto me tightly. Holding me close against his chest as he ran his hands through my hair. "I promise that it'll be worth the wait."

"I've been waiting. But time only heals when it wants to," I choked, wiping the black liquid from my lips.

"Let me help with that," Hash whispered, watching me carefully. There was a subtle hint in his eyes that I couldn't grasp. But before I could even try concentrating on it more, it disappeared and he turned away. "Come with me." He held my hand firmly yet gently in his as he pulled me along with him.

His black hair played gently in the breeze. The sun started to peak over the far forests. The bright rays of the early morning shown on his face, turning it a paler white. My own even seemed to become more ashen.

With the sun came the singing and whistles of birds. Flowers that had been closed during the night slowly started to open up to the heat of the sunrise. Beneath the canopy of greenish blue trees, it seemed like we were walking in an abstract painting. Surely this was something from a dream. I stopped suddenly. Staring off into the distance.

"What is it?" Hash asked as he was pulled to a stop from our linked hands.

"I wonder what would happen if I died," I said, walking cautiously forward, my free hand reaching out. Hash followed me closely, trying to pull me back. Before he could speak, I continued. "Its painless. They say it's like sleep, but you never wake up. I've seen the Four Reapers take away the lives of the ones I've killed. But it never looked like they felt the scythes slicing through every fiber of their being. I wonder…what would it matter if I died." The sparkling figure of him smiled in front of me. A hand reached out, beckoning.

"Koliko," Hash said loudly, his body breaking the glowing image and making it disappear. I blinked in shock. "Snap out of it."

I coughed. "I'm sorry."

He sighed quietly. "Even if you think you're all alone. Everyone is still here for you. I'm here, I'll take care of you." He looked away from me. "You can't keep talking about death so easily. Zidane saved you so you could keep living. Don't waste his love like that."

Silently, I nodded. We walked for a while without so much as a sound on the ground beneath us.

"What about the others? Do they know that you're taking me somewhere?"

Hash glanced back at me. "Yeah, Raelki told us that you needed to be somewhere more fitting. So I'm taking you there."

"Will they come too?" I asked, brushing a limp hand across a growing bush.

"Maybe. We're going to take turns watching over you," he replied. "Guess who got the first shift." He smiled as he pointed his thumb at himself.

"Shouldn't Xavier be with you? So you have powers just in case?"

He smirked. "Trust me. I'll manage."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Birthplace ****出生地**

The trip was silent the rest of the way to who knows where. Had I been feeling normal, we would've been there within the day that we left. But my body only wanted to move as if I were molasses. Each day seemed slower and slower. It had been a week since Hash and I set out, though, he never answered my constant question of: "Are we there yet?" He was patient, seemed he never got annoyed by the repeat every five minutes, always replying with: "Almost." He had all the time in the world while I drowned in agony that everything moved as if time had slowed. At times he would carry me on his back, much to my defiance.

"Are we there yet?" I repeated into the back of his black shirt, for the-I didn't know how much-time.

Hash had created a knack for waiting until the last possible second to get on my nerves until he answered. This was just one of those times. He kept walking as if he hadn't heard me, his strides finally lengthened and fast since he didn't have to wait for me.

"Actually, yeah, we are," he mused, stopping.

I raised my head with much effort and stared at the broken down buildings. The newly growing plants and trees made the scenery that would've once looked like ruins into a garden. This place used to be a city, but not one I had ever been to.

"What is this place?" I asked, moving my arms that had been draped over Hash's shoulders and pushing myself to sit up straighter to have a better look.

He breathed in deeply. "This is where I was born and raised most of my life." He glanced back at me, his eyes soft. "And Zidane too."

At the moment he said it, I couldn't take my eyes away from this place. Slowly, Hash set me down onto the ground. I walked forward hesitantly, reaching out for the nearest building. A gust of air blew suddenly, carrying the scent of water and salt, lots of salt. The smell was fresh, but didn't smell like the ocean. It was more concentrated.

"There's a lake nearby," Hash answered before I could even ask. He walked onward, moving the tall grasses every now and again as if he were looking for something. "I haven't been here in nine years. I can't really remember where the entrance is." He knocked on a manhole, examining it, before moving on.

"I thought you lived at the safe house in the Vampire Territory." I followed him farther and farther into the city, it wasn't as big as Las Vegas, but it somehow seemed more, how would you put it?, "homey". More welcoming, even though there was hardly any sound besides the plants that Hash moved around in his search.

Hash kicked over a pile of rocks, finding nothing beneath it, before he laid his eyes on me. "We did. Zidane and I grew up here until we were fifteen, then we decided to be delinquents and disobey our parents orders to never leave." He pushed with little force on the large metal door of a warehouse, it screeched before breaking off and falling onto the concrete floor. "Humans usually stay at the place they're born, only going to different safe houses if they can't make it back to their own while on a raid. But we wanted to be different, so we just left. Headed North and ended up in a bunker in the Vampire Territory. It's where we met Ryan, then Xavier who came from a place somewhere along the western coastline in the Werewolf Territory."

"Are there no humans here?" I asked.

He looked up at me. "They're all dead. Werewolves found the way inside and killed everyone."

"How do you know that if you weren't here?"

"Ayden said so when I told everyone I'd bring you here. He was the one who killed my parents while on a raid and found the bunker here."

"What about-" My throat seemed to close.

Hash looked at me puzzled. "Zidane didn't have any parents. My parents found him when he seemed to had just barely learned to walk, wandering around a village they were going to raid and brought him back with them."

"But he knew their names, Freya and Brytt," I remembered. "He said they were killed in a raid with your parents."

Hash scratched his head. "I never knew anyone by those names. I don't see how he could've known period when he was that young." He moved around the concrete floor without a sound, at times stomping on it lightly so it wouldn't crack. "He always talked about his parents, but never admitted to thinking my parents as his own, so he made them separate.

I looked down. "Maybe…" Hash turned to me. "Maybe they were his vampire parents. When I was still inside my mother, I knew exactly who she was and my father as well. Even half-lings know who their sire is, but never know their human parent, like they didn't even exist. Maybe he remembered their names because he still unconsciously had his memories as a True Vampire."

For a moment Hash just watched me with amusement, but instead of telling me that I think too much, he nodded. "You could be right." He smiled. Walking outside into the sun, he continued onward.

"Tell me about half-lings," Hash commented as he kept on his search. "They confuse the crap out of me."

I didn't laugh, just walked slowly along the cracked grass covered streets. "There's nothing much to tell. They're sired by vampires and born from humans."

"But can't they be born the other way around?"

"I suppose, but no female vampire ever wishes to have a half-ling, just a True Vampire."

"Makes sense."

"What's so confusing about them then?"

"Just their behaviors. When Xavier and I were out resouling with your sword, the half-lings would commit suicide almost immediately after. Some wouldn't, they would become normal, but even a few of them would still go mad."

"Half-lings still have something of a conscience, given to them by their human parent. Each one fights against it as instinct of their vampiric side, some commit suicide if they can't bury it. Perhaps when you resouled them, you made their human side more noticeable and it was harder for them to find balance or rebury it. Drinking blood, isn't exactly ethical among humans. They just couldn't handle it." Unconsciously, my hands wrapped around the vile of blood around my neck.

Hash knocked on a manhole on the street, lifting it up. He looked up at me with a smile, but once he caught sight of me he stood and came over slowly. His hands wrapped around mine.

"Come on, you'll be more comfortable here."

Carefully, he pried my hands away from my neck and lead me to the hole, showing a ladder that stopped at the top of stairs instead of a sewer. I tried to figure out how I would be able to climb down to them without slipping even though it wasn't very far.

"I think I'll just stay up here, thanks," I stated.

"Here." Hash held both my hands in his, leading my to stand over the hole. My wings stretched out as wide as they could before tightening against my body. My feet closed together and Hash lowered me down cautiously. I touched the ground and let go of his hands.

Looking up, he was on his knees looking down at me before silently dropping down himself. Holding up his hand he waved it slightly, and the metal lid slid back over the hole. Only four streams of light from the holes in the lid showed now. My eyes barely peered through the darkness of the stair case. Hash snapped his fingers and a bloody colored fire bloomed in his palm. At times black flames would fly from it.

"You know how to make fire?" I asked.

"Zidane taught me. I can even control air and earth, but not water." He moved ahead of me. "Follow me," he said as he headed down the stairs.

As I took a step, from the corner of my eye the four beams of light disappeared. Quickly, I looked back, but the shadow that I could've sworn had covered them was gone and the beams shined down. I shook it off and continued walking after Hash.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Aroma ****芳香**

"You say that Ayden was the one who killed your parents," I commented quietly to Hash as we walked down the hallway. He nodded, holding out the flames in his palm to light up the way. "Are you mad at him?"

For a moment he stayed silent. He checked every room, making sure they were empty, then wound his way through the halls to the showers. Turning the knobs, the showerheads worked even though they were somewhat rusted. Checking the storage closets, they were still full of shampoos and conditioners, towels and even extra clothes that just needed washing.

"I was at first," Hash said, heading deeper into the bunker. "But Zidane would've forgiven him. It's something he taught me." The air around him changed, seeming quieter and more distant. "But he never taught me if I should forgive and forget or forgive and not forget." I watched him quietly, one hand tracing along the wall to keep balance while the other was held in his own, his grip tight yet gentle.

"I think some things can be forgotten after forgiveness, others not. It depends on what it is." I removed my hand from the wall, holding it against my stomach like it would stop the pain. "It's not something that can be taught. This kind of thing is really up to the individual to decide what to do."

He looked back at me and smiled kindly. As we walked, the walls around us started to get larger.

"You said before that my powers wouldn't allow you to copy them anymore," I said, watching Hash critically.

He glanced at me questioningly. "So?"

"So how did you use telekinesis back at the entrance?"

There was a large metal door at the end of the hall, bigger than the rest. It seemed to require a password for entrance, but Hash slyly gripped between the doors, easily sliding them apart. A red light whirled around and a dull alarm sounded, but both died out within a few seconds.

"I usually couldn't whatsoever. I had to copy from Xavier, like I said before. But recently I could feel your powers weakening in their resistance. Though, it's like a really fuzzy signal so I can't copy them fully, sometimes not at all."

The room was large, and wasn't completely lit by the small flame in Hash's hand, but it was bright enough to see two large generators that could've used some dusting. Wires and cords hung from the ceiling and snaked around on the ground.

"Weakening?" I repeated. "My powers have been acting on their own lately. Sometimes they work, others they don't." I paused, leaning against a metal wall, the cold of it wasn't even noticeable through my clothes. "I nearly killed Leviathan by accident…"

"Leviathan? The serpent?" Hash asked in wonder. I nodded.

"It chose me when I was so much younger. I'll have to introduce you sometime," I offered.

"Sounds fun." He smiled at me with sparkling starched white teeth, his fangs showing, but not extended. Closing his hand around the fire, it hissed before vanishing into smoke, leaving both of us in the dark.

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying to focus on him through the blackness. Making an effort to understand as he moved cables from one place to another.

"Trying to get electricity going," he replied. Simple… I didn't understand. He looked around to examine the cords and wires. "There should be some electricity left since this place hasn't been occupied for a while. Solar panels are on the roofs of the buildings, they should still work since they haven't seen the sun in nearly 300 years."

I stared at him in awe. "You still know how to do that?" Vampire and electrician, who'd've known?

Hash looked up at me, tilting his head curiously. Brown eyes staring with a sparkle I couldn't comprehend. "Well humans didn't forget everything from the Old World. Technology isn't exactly hard to learn about, though it helps if you have a teacher." Taking a small wire, he bit the end, stripping the plastic cover.

"Who taught you?"

He stayed quiet for a moment before answering. "Zidane," he said quietly. "He had this weird ability to learn and understand things on his own, and really fast. Even taught me, Xavier, and Ryan how to read and write." Hash glanced up at me as he wrapped the ends of two copper wires around each other. "It was something that really wasn't needed anymore, so no one except a few still knew how." After messing around and doing who knows what to the cords and cables, he stood, walking over to a breaker switch on the wall. Flipping it down, the generator spurted as it started, on the inside a fan began to whirl and the machine began to hum.

The red light that had been swirling when we broke in started to spin again, along with a now louder cry of the siren. Hash covered his ears as he ran over to it. Pulling out the light and ripping the cords. The sound and light stopped instantly, while normal lights started to flicker on in the room and down the hallway.

Hash turned to me with a certain sadness in his eyes. "Sorry if talking about Zidane bothers you, I won't anymore. It's just that he did a lot of things for me and the guys."

It took me a while for my mind to process everything he told me before I replied. "No, it's fine. It's nice to know things about him before we met."

My stomach suddenly lurched, catching me off guard and making me vomit onto the floor. I fell back against the wall, sliding down, curling into a ball as I held my stomach. The pain made my body feel as if it was being ripped in half. I yelled out, fingers unconsciously trying to dig into my abdomen. My wings sagged to the ground.

Hash was by me in a flash. "Koliko," he said urgently. Seeing my hands, he grabbed my wrists, lifting me up against him. Throwing my arms over his shoulders as he held me tightly. Black blood from my stomach seeped into his shirt, making is seem blacker before eating away at the fabric. I coughed as I screamed, trickles of blood sliding from my mouth. My claws dug into Hash's back and shoulders, shredding his shirt, while dark blue, nearly black, blood soaked into what was left of the material and slid down his back. The wounds healed up just as quickly as I had made them.

"Shh," Hash whispered, not even flinching from the pain I must have been causing him. His hands slid down my back slowly, his body sinking down. "Shh." The creature within me slowed in it's movements like it knew Hash was so close and was watching him expectantly. I forced myself to loosen my hands from his shoulders, my nails and fingers covered in his blood. Cautiously, Hash kissed my healed stomach tenderly, and all movement and pain ceased. I coughed in surprise. He stood back up, holding me protectively.

"_Gomen'nasai_," I whispered, leaning my forehead against his chest, trying to catch my breath. My eyes opened as I realized I had spoken in Japanese rather than English. "I'm sorry," I repeated.

He let out a small laugh. His breath stirring my hair. "It's alright."

"It's all my fault," I said quietly. "Everything is my fault."

Hash gently moved his hand to tilt my head up to look at him. "I said it's alright. And nothing is your fault." In his eyes I saw a flicker of red, but it was gone just as quick. Taking one of my dangling hands into his and pulled be out of the room. Closing the large doors so the noise from the generators became muffled. He turned to me and smiled. "Come on, I've been saving the best for last."

"What is that?"

"Take my hand and you'll find out." Offering his hand to me, I took it. "Trust me, it'll be your favorite place to be."

We walked back what I thought was the exact way we came. But soon the halls were lined with doors that lead to rooms. Only one bed was in each room, some had two if it was for families. Near the center of the hall, we stopped at the front of one room. Hash pushed open the door and flicked on the light switch, revealing one lonely bed and a closet of torn dirty white clothes.

My eyes widened as I stepped inside hesitantly. The smell was so faint, it was harder for me to recognize, but it was there. I walked over to the bed, touching lightly with my fingertips the dust covered sheets and blankets. Hash followed behind me, lifting his hand and moving it above the bed. Slowly, the dust particles rose from the small knits of fabric. As if being carried by the wind, the filth streamed out the door and disappeared down the hall, leaving the room and bed completely clean.

I looked up at Hash blankly. He merely nodded, gesturing to the bed. Carefully, like the bed would break under pressure, I lifted the blankets, sliding beneath them as I crawled into the bed, closing my eyes rested my head on the feather pillow. My large wings folding lightly against me. There was a slight breeze that caught my hair and I knew Hash had left me for now. But it was alright. I inhaled deeply the childlike scent that was so familiar.

A childlike scent that that had grown to become the most intoxicating aroma I'd had ever known.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Switch ****開關**

"_Koliko. Hey, wake up," a soothing voice beckoned. Their skin traced mine, sending electricity through my body._

_I flinched, sitting up rapidly and opening my eyes to a black and white room. Finding myself lying in a large bed covered by black silk sheets. The moonlight shone through a large bay window in front of me. But against the windowpane rain poured outside from a cloudless sky onto the green of the meadow and filling the lake up even more. The room was illuminated only by what silver rays passed through. There was a closet on the wall to the left as well as a door leading to a needless ball park size of a bathroom. And a simple desk that held a lamp on top of it._

_Taking a moment to assess the situation, I looked down at dark eyes swirling with gold watching me wondrously. His hair fell back onto the pillow instead of into his eyes like usual, fully showing his beautiful face. White wings spread beneath him, one beneath where I had been laying. But again, his name caught in my throat._

"_This is new," I managed to say, looking back toward the window. My wings fidgeted, trying to find a more comfortable position, now that I was sitting up, they were bent. His hands moved toward me, one wrapping around my back, playing with the long strands of hair, while the other settled on my stomach which made me nervous._

_Moving from the bed I walked leisurely to the glass, watching the water run down it. Feeling his eyes on me, I focused more on the meadow from the two-story house. "How long will this dream last?"_

_My ear twitched as I heard him shuffle around. Suddenly he stood behind me, nuzzling my neck with his face, kissing it. Hands on either side of me, resting on my hips beneath the simple white silk nightgown while he wore baggy pants. "Until you wake up," he whispered, pressing against me. For a dream, I felt oddly exposed. Folding my arms, I covered my chest for a little more security. He laughed softly behind me as if he knew what I was thinking. Slowly, his large hands crept around my waist, holding my stomach and allowing no exit for me to escape the uncomfortable-ness._

"_Soon," he whispered barely audibly. "So soon."_

_I turned my head, trying to look back at him. Not hiding the surprise I asked, "What? How do you know?" Looking down to where his loving hands covered my abdomen._

"_Can't you smell it?"_

_I tilted my head as I tried to comprehend his understanding._

"_What am I smelling for?" Getting frustrated I glanced back at him._

"_Maybe you're just unaware of the subtle changes in your body," he said thoughtfully, smirking. I glared at him, but couldn't disagree._

_Lightning flashed and the thunder roared across the valley. From the corner of my eye I saw a small shape appear in the field. I tried to look closer, noticing it looked like a person, but he turned me around before I could make it out fully._

"_It seems that I know your body better than you do." Kneeling in front of me, his hands slipped up my gown as he kissed my stomach. Suddenly a wave of guilt washed over me as a faint memory stirred of someone else doing the same thing._

"_I'm sorry," I whimpered, finally recognizing Hash's face in the memory of the outside world. Terrified, I froze. What had I done? What would he think of me?_

_He looked up at me with concerned eyes. "What's wrong, love?" He stood, bending over slightly to stare even with my own._

"_I'm yours, right?" I asked shakily, my hands moving so unsteadily as I grabbed the key and vile around my neck, while my other stroked the hourglasses of my bracelet. "I'm yours, right?" My breathing started to become ragged, and I gasped needlessly as if I wasn't getting enough oxygen._

_My body was suddenly crushed to his as he held me protectively. "Yes, you're mine," he said into my ear. A hand quietly combed through my hair to calm me down._

"_Don't let go," I begged._

"_I won't."_

"_Don't leave me."_

"_Never."_

_Pulling back, he cupped the side of my face in his hand, tracing his thumb over my lips. "Koliko, you don't have to be scared. Thing are going to happen to you that you won't be able to go through alone. I won't be angry with you for seeking comfort because I'm not there anymore." Taking my hand he led me back to the bed, sitting with his back against the headboard. I leaned against his chest, trying to find my missing heartbeat within. But it wasn't there, reminding me that this was just a dream._

_Lifting my head to look at him, he kissed my forehead softly, journeying down my nose to my lips. Tears stung my eyes, and he kissed those away too._

"_Remember what I said before, Koliko," he said. "No matter where we are, Koliko. We will never find a love more pure than this."_

My eyes opened slowly, focusing against the darkness of the room. I was sitting up, leaning with my hand against the wall. The blankets were caught around my legs making it hard to move. Inside me, the thing stirred, but didn't hurt like usual. I shook my head, leaning forward to stretch my back. Sighing, rubbing my face with my hands.

As if on queue, there was a knock on the door. Finding my voice I managed a grunted "Come in" before I coughed. Hash opened the door, giving me a small smile when he saw me. Leaning against the frame as he watched me. I slid off the side of the bed, holding my hand against the wall as I stood to gain balance. The guilty feeling I had was now very shallow.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as I walked toward the door.

"A little better, but not by much," I responded, walking passed him into the hallway. I fumbled forward and Hash caught my hand before I hit the wall.

"I thought so. I called Ayden. He and Ryan are coming." He didn't let go of my hand as he led me, what I thought, was towards the entrance.

"You _called_?" I asked critically.

He reached in his pocket and brought out a small earpiece. "Cell phones do still exist you know."

"Like I know what that is," I argued.

He chuckled as he put the device back into his pocket. "Raelki is coming too, to check up on you."

I sighed. "You didn't have to do that just because I'm pregnant. I can handle it so you don't have to protect me."

Suddenly Hash stopped and turned to face me faster than I could keep up with. "I didn't do it just because you're pregnant. Even if you weren't I would still-" He cut off, rubbing his face before he started walking again.

"Still what?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Never mind, Koliko," he said, trying to hide his frustration from his tone, but I caught it.

"Hey," I said. He didn't respond, but I continued anyway. "Do I smell different?"

He stopped and looked at me with confusion. "Do you smell different?"

"Yes, different from when you first smelled this monster inside me."

Quietly his eyes scanned my face. "Not that I've noticed. Why?"

"Maybe it's just me," I thought, thinking about my dream.

It took a few minutes, but to me it seemed like forever until we reached the entry with the manhole lid just above us. The sun streamed through the holes catching flying particles in the light.

"They should be here any minute," Hash said, climbing up and pushing the metal circle off. He reached his hand down to me and I took it hesitantly. He pulled himself out while it hung from his hand like a fish on a hook until he pulled me out as well, like I weighted nothing, and set me on my feet.

"Where are you going?"

"I…uh…nothing." Hash turned his face away from me, but I saw his eyes flash a deep bloody red before he could. He tried covering his mouth nonchalantly as he faked a cough.

"Are you thirsty?" He looked at me guiltily and nodded like a caught child. "Why don't you inject yourself or something like you told me you could?"

He shrugged, scratching his head. "I've tried. It's not working as well as it used to. I don't understand why though."

"Then you should just go early. It's not good to ignore your instincts-" hypocrite "-you'll go mad." Before he could argue about staying I said, "I can manage a few minutes on my own without a bodyguard." I pushed him, but he amazingly didn't even budge like he should have. "Leave," I commanded.

With an irritated sigh, he turned and started walking. "Don't do anything stupid."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Arrival ****到來**

For a while I stood in the middle of the grassy pavement, staring the direction that Hash had left. The sun was setting, throwing warm colors of paint onto the sky. It made me wonder how long I had been standing there waiting for people to show up. I couldn't hear anything in the distance to give me a clue how close Ryan, Ayden, and Raelki were.

Taking my eyes of the road, I looked down at the manhole beside me. Wondering if I should go back inside and wait for them. But it took me all but a few nanoseconds to realize I'd most likely _try_ killing myself if I attempted to climb the metal rungs down. So I just stood there like a statue, staring blankly off into the distance.

"They say a woman who has made love for the first time becomes much more attractive."

My ears perked up and I looked around to find the source of where the strange voice had come from, but my senses were too weak to make a perfect target. Suddenly from behind a broken old house a man slinked around the corner and leaned against the splintered wood. He was tall, wearing black baggy pants with large combat boots to go with them. His muscled chest shirtless, but wearing a cloak that's tail was in long strips with a single large spike at the end. His left arm seemed larger than the other and was completely wrapped in white bandages so you couldn't see what it looked like underneath. His hair was completely white and spiked as if the wind had blown it back. I stared at him with both annoyance and little interest. But his glossy blood red eyes held mine nonetheless.

"And they also say that a woman who's heart has been broken becomes so much more beautiful than imagined."

Slowly, he pushed off the wall and walked towards me. My heart suddenly beat and I was filled with both dread and wonder as I watched him. I stood motionless, but in my mind I did everything I could to knock him down to the ground. Unfortunately, my powers didn't want to work for me at the moment. He stepped closer and closer, his eyes still piercing mine as if to read everything of my being. Finally, with one last step he stood in front of me, his hand in his pocket. Leaning down to be eye level with me.

"But I wonder who it was, that said these words." His voice was silky, the kind of sound that held danger but you couldn't do anything else but be attracted to it.

"Who…Who are you?" I managed to say, still trying to throw him down and step away at the same time. But my feet stayed glued in place.

He blinked and stood straight. I felt as if I had been released and I realized I had not been breathing as I took a step back. "Forgive me," he said. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Cielo."

"You are…a vampire?" I asked, trying to decipher his smell. It wasn't normal, but in my case I couldn't completely rely on my senses.

He smiled, starched white teeth and fangs showing. "I suppose that's what I could be."

I took another step back. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, I was looking for you." A chill ran up my spine as my stomach kicked. Within an instant, Cielo was slammed onto the ground, cracking the pavement around and beneath him. He coughed as he tried to move, but my powers held him steady.

"Looking for me?" I repeated, hiding the shaky feeling I had.

"Yes," Cielo heaved, trying to breath unnecessarily under the weight of my control. "There was movement in the woods not too far from here of a False Demon that was coming out from the shadows. They were headed here and I scented you on the wind. So I came to find you, Koliko."

For a moment I just stared at him as if he were an idiot. "Noble. Are you a purified vampire?"

"Is that what you call slicing at the supernaturals with those long twin blades?" he laughed humorlessly.

I loosened my powers just slightly to let him move his head to look up at me. I glared at him. "I don't need your help. And nor do I trust you. Even if you aren't mindless, there is no doubt in my mind that any other supernatural I don't know wants to kill me for power." I looked away. "But they might as well," I whispered quietly.

"Let me loose, Koliko, and I will prove to be just as trustworthy as the others you know." He looked around squirming to be released. "I wish you no harm."

I watched him closely, lightening my abilities so they only held his feet to the ground as he stood, brushing himself off. "Will you kill me?" I asked.

"I'd rather not."

"Why?" My voice was quiet and yearning.

"You should know, Koliko, that somewhere inside you, your instincts will not let you die so easily even if you tried to make it voluntary. Your body doesn't want to die even if you wish for it." He tried moving towards me, but his feet stood fast. "Let me go, Koliko."

_Is it true?_ I wondered.

"Let me go, Koliko," Cielo called with more urgency.

_Is it really true?_

"LET ME GO!"

There was a roar behind me and I looked up. Standing over me was a False Demon. It's skin black as ebony. Clear slime starting to drip from between it's long, neatly aligned teeth. It had wings that looked like my vampiric one, with spikes that ran from it's oblong head down it's back between them all the way down it's long spine-like tail. Overall it seemed to look like a sort of dragon. It's eyes royally purple, but instead of paralyzing me with the thought of my mother's cold dead eyes, I looked back at Cielo before looking back up.

As the largest type of demon opened it's mouth to bite me in half, Cielo smashed against it's head, knocking it back. It cried out, reaching up to grab him with it's long arms. But Cielo raised his bandaged arm and pierced it directing into the creatures head. Sinking it deeper and deeper until his head was pressed against the monsters own. Dark reddish black blood spilled and squirted around him. I only stared in shock and awe as the demons stumbled backward and swayed before crashing to the ground lifeless.

Cielo yanked his arms from the demons head, leaving a gaping hole in its place. The bandages were soaked and heavy with blood. He walked toward me, analyzing me quickly.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, holding the bandages from falling off.

My mind was blank until it fully processed the whole scene. I shook my head faintly. "I'm fine," I replied quietly. I blinked at looked at his blood covered self. "You?"

He smirked. "Better now that I can move."

"Koliko!"

I turned toward the voice and saw Ryan running towards me, followed by the other two. Blue fire snaked on Ryan's arms and around his shoulders. I glanced back at Cielo, but found that he was gone. I looked around confused.

"Are you alright?" Ryan asked urgently, coming to a stop in front of me. Trying to catch his breathe as he examined my body.

"I'm fine," I said bored and irritated at the same time. "What took you so long?"

Ryan huffed. "We ran into demons on the way here. We came as fast as we could," he explained with a whining voice as if he had been a scolded child. He hugged me closely. "But I'm glad you're okay. What happened?" He nodded toward the large black corpse.

For a moment I wondered myself. "I think a vampire killed it…"

"You think?" Ayden asked.

"I really don't remember."

Ryan looked at me with concern. "Maybe it was you and you don't remember."

"Maybe…"

"Come on, let's go inside. It's too dangerous out here for you," Ayden said, picking me up and I realized how tired I was. The demon's corpse was set aflame by Ryan before he followed us. The blue flames ate at the body while lighting the night sky.

Had I just imagined things? A blurry face flashed in my mind. White hair. Glossy red eyes. What was his name?

Cielo.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Strange ****奇怪**

"Koliko!" Ryan jumped in front of me as I was lead back through the hallways by Ayden, who had a hold of my shoulders. Raelki walked beside us while Odin, Nuke, and the nameless black wolf followed after jumping down the manhole. He wore a clean gray shirt that hadn't been burned from his flame and held up a backpack for me to see.

I looked at him skeptically. "What?"

"I brought movies. Do you want to watch one with me?" he asked excitedly. If I hadn't known any better, I could've sworn his whole body would've been shaking from all his enthusiasm and impatience to hear my answer.

"What's a movie?" I asked, tilting my head.

He seemed to have been slapped in the face the was he froze. "How can you live without ever knowing about movies?" he cried, grabbing his head in frustration. Ayden and Raelki laughed while I just stood there stupidly.

"I know what a movie is…" Liar. "But I just never had enough interest in human things."

Ryan looked at me with disappointment then snapped his fingers. "That settles it, we're definitely watching one."

"How?" I asked. "I know at least that you have to have some sort of display thing in order to do that."

"A TV you mean? Hash said there was one in one of the rooms around here."

"Hash did? So you ran into him then?"

"Yeah, at first he seemed insane because his eyes were red from bloodlust. Which was a first."

"He said that his injections weren't working," I stated, remembering the flickers of red he tried to hide as he looked at me.

"Really? 'Cause he injected himself almost the instant he saw us and his bloodlust cleared almost immediately," Ayden commented.

"Strange."

The halls were quiet until one of the wolves snorted. Which in turn set Ryan off. He took my hand and started dragging me forward.

"Well we're going to hunt down that 'display thing'," he said teasingly. "And then you are going to watch a movie and become addicted."

"Now wait just a minute," Raelki yelled, grabbing a hold of my free hand and jerking me back from Ryan's grasp. I felt like a rag doll. "We have an appointment that we must attend to."

"We do?" I asked, before remembering that Hash had called her here to inspect me. I stifled a growl. "Let's get on with it then." I stomped down the hall but stopped a few paces down. Noticing the black wolf had followed me. I stared down at it critically. "Where to?" Looking back at Raelki.

Raelki smiled at me before turning to glare at Ayden and Ryan, but especially the latter. "Stay," she ordered. I tilted my head and my ears twitched, wondering if she had forgotten she herself was also a werewolf.

Ayden put up his hands in surrender while Ryan was about to protest. But with a quick jerk, Ayden had him by the collar of his shirt and was dragging him backward. "We'll go search for that TV."

"Let go!" Ryan yelled, trying to release Ayden's grasp on him. But the echoes of his voice started to grow faint as he disappeared down the hall. The white and gray wolf barked, sounding entertained as the followed, the black stayed by my side as he watched them go.

Raelki turned to me and smiled, her green eyes shining. "Shall we?" She held her hand out toward a random room. The door was opened slightly and the lights brightened it up enough to tell that there was a single bed in the corner. "Lay down," she said, sliding an old medicine bag from around her shoulder than I hadn't even noticed. I did as I was told reluctantly. I hadn't the strength to fight back. She pulled out a stone bowl and several herbs that I couldn't even name, and started crushing them with a large round ball that looked like a marble until it all looked like a thick green paste.

"What's all that for?"

"It's a special medicine," she said, kneeling down and moving my cloak so it didn't cover my stomach. "It soaks into the skin and supposed to help the baby grow safely and healthily." She covered my stomach generously until all the herbal substance was gone from the bowl. The smell was disgusting in my nose yet had a sweet tinge to it.

"Mere wishful thinking," I said in disgust. "It can't be proven."

"Can't be proven wrong either," she responded. I swallowed back a growl and the large wolf whined from where he sat next to the bed. I gestured to him.

"Why is this wolf here? Is he yours?"

Raelki looked from me to the wolf and gave a small giggle. "Not mine. More like yours." She went back to smoothing the paste.

"Mine?" I asked in surprise. Staring at him.

She nodded. "He saved your life during the demon attack, and found you in the meadow. Plus he gives off a certain feeling that animals do when they've Chosen someone."

"Well I've never seen him before and he's never followed me around, nor acted like he's Chosen me. Plus, he's a wolf, which means something is terribly wrong with him." There was a faint tingle on from the substance on my marble cold skin.

Raelki laughed. "He has been hanging around Ayden and Odin for a few years before we met you, though he won't let anyone touch him. I'm sure he wanted to give you some space too since you don't like the canine species much. And before you ask why he chose you, I have no idea. They have their own way of thinking. But you should give him a name, 'cause I'm pretty sure you're stuck with him."

I kept staring at the sleek black wolf. "Ifrit," I said. The wolf locked black eyes with my own and something seemed to unlock between us. "I'll call him Ifrit."

From the corner of my eye I saw Raelki nod and smile. "Finally he can accept Odin and start courting her." I looked at her curiously. "Ifrit" -smiling at using the name- "wouldn't do anything with her because he didn't have you're approval of him yet, even before he met you, somehow he knew of you though and waited. Animals have such strange instincts, aside from us werewolves."

She reached into her bag and brought out what seemed like a framed piece of glass. "I'm going to do an ultrasound on you," she explained when she saw me eyeing the thing. Slowly she held it over me and it started humming, flashing images onto the screen I couldn't see from my angle. She smiled. "Want to see?" I shook my head in disgust. Her smile faded as she nodded sadly, turning to put the frame away.

"Koliko!" Ryan swung open the door, but within an instant Raelki slammed it back into his face with a look of annoyance. Behind the closed door there was a dull thud as Ryan stumbled back into the wall. "OW!" He shoved the door open a few seconds later to see her wiping the green cream that had crystallized from the cold of my stomach with a rag. He had smudge marks from a bloody nose that seemed to had just stopped. "What the hell was that?" he growled accusingly.

"I told you to stay," Raelki scolded. "Koliko could've been naked you moron." She reached for the glass frame and instantly the anger disappeared from Ryan's face and turned into sheer joy as he snatched it from her.

"What is it? Boy? Girl?" he asked, trying to understand the strange black and white lines.

"Can't tell. It's turned too much to see," Raelki commented, moving next to him to look at it too.

"We should think of names for it," Ryan suggested with spark. I rolled my eyes and sat up, feeling the ache as my wings stretched around me to the floor. "Like Ryan Jr."

Raelki and I both snapped are heads to look at him. "What?" we asked in unison.

"Because naming it after Zidane is so cliché. Plus, it's totally going to grow up to be like me anyway."

Raelki burst out laughing. "Oh Lord, I hope not. Koliko doesn't need to have a kid who has a major mother complex like you have a big sister one for her."

Ryan glared at her. "I don't have a big sister complex."

"Think of different names," she said, ignoring him.

"I'd rather not give it a name," I finally said.

They turned to look at me. "Why not?" Ryan asked.

"Because chances are good that this monster is going to die before it's even born."

Ifrit let out a quiet whine.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Faint ****微弱**

The room was uncomfortably quiet. Not for me, but I could sense it in the air coming from Ryan and Raelki. It shouldn't have been that much of a surprise. I thought they would've known beforehand. Stupid people get their hopes up too high. Ryan rushed over and kneeled in front of me.

"Why, Koliko? There's also a chance that it could live," he said, suddenly sounding as mature as he looked.

"And I'm telling you, that chance has a very low probability," I snapped. "Have you forgotten I'm a vampire here? And this is a halfling? If you do all the calculations right you only have a 25 percent chance of it living." I looked away at the wall. "And who would want it to?" I growled.

Ryan suddenly stood, his blue eyes piercing. "Hell, Koliko, I want it to live. And if you don't want it then I'll take it after it's born. I know there's something between you and Zidane that no one will ever understand, but because of it now you're so cynical and bitter about the world that you won't even look at the good sides that I'm sure Zidane opened up to you." He stepped back, starting to pace as he tried to control his anger. "And there are things about you that anyone would want to protect, aside from being pregnant."

"Like what?" I argued, glaring at him. With that, he stopped, thinking about it, but didn't answer. "See," I said. "Nothing."

He reeled on me. "Because you are one of those people that any one of us can relate to. It makes you someone important because you may understand us a little better than anyone else. No one can really say why they'd want to defend you." He took a deep controlled breath. "Besides, do you really need a reason to protect someone? Did you have a reason you loved Zidane? Can you really pinpoint the one thing that made you love him?"

"He is Light, I am Darkness. It's obvious I'd be attracted to him," I said quietly.

"Is that your reason for loving him then?" Ryan scoffed. "I feel sorry for Zidane."

I stood suddenly, barely feeling any weakness from the unusual quick movement. "I love him more than just because of that. Words can't even begin to explain." I stopped.

Ryan smirked. "See, nothing can explain why you love him. And nothing can explain why we want to care for you."

"You're all just a bunch of bloody idiots," I hissed, walking passed Raelki and down the hall. She chased after me along with Ifrit, leaving Ryan alone.

"How do you feel?" she asked, trying to break the anger in the air. "The medicine isn't just for the baby, but for you too. To give you some strength." She gave a nervous laugh. "Seems to be working too."

At the end of the hall Ayden rounded the corner with an annoyed look on his face. The two wolves gave low growls to get his attention. Catching the feel of the air when he saw us he stopped.

There must have been something on my face as Ayden suddenly scooped me up and threw me over his shoulder. Carrying me away as Raelki turned around and headed back to Ryan without a word exchanged, Nuke followed suit.

"Put me down," I growled, struggling in his grasp. My wings flapped helplessly like a caught bird and I realized I didn't exactly have all my strength.

"So, what happened with Ryan?" he asked all knowingly.

I growled. "What makes you think it's about Ryan?"

"Well he obviously wasn't with you since he got away from me to find you. Something must have happened."

Again I growled with half a humorless laugh mixed with it. "He wants to adopt the parasite inside me."

Ayden shifted, grabbing around my stomach and pulling me so he held me in front of him and I crossed my arms as I glowered at him. "Don't be so hard on the kid. For so young of age he's seen a lot of death and turmoil. I haven't even known him half as long as Zidane, Hash, and Xavier, and I can tell he doesn't like you talking so lightheartedly about it. Especially how you act about the baby."

I winced, as the anger and annoyance started to dissolve from me and memories of Ryan being saved from the brink of death was by my love himself. There was a subtle feeling and I could have swore that it was a faint tinge of guilt for how I had acted toward him.

Ayden set me down on an old stained couch. It was somewhat damp and I guessed Ayden tried washing all the dirt off. He plopped into a recliner, leaning back and relaxing. Odin laid by his side, golden eyes watching Ifrit as he lay by my feet watching her too.

"It's true, though, about this halfling dying before it's born," I said, leaning back against the withered couch, noticing a large flat black screen in front of us. This must've been what they called a TV.

"That may be a fact. But don't smash Ryan's hopes, for a kid like him, he needs all the hope he can have."

"I'm just trying to make him see the reality of what could be. He's blinded by positive thinking."

"He's a relief to all us somewhat pessimistic ones," Ayden said behind closed eyelids. "It's practically impossible for him to think of the bad." Opening on eye he looked at me. "Takes a toll when it's forced on him though." I rolled my eyes, sinking farther into the couch.

"Perhaps I was too harsh," I whispered, more to myself, I didn't even notice I had said it out loud.

There was barking echoing off the walls in the hall. Nuke ran through the door, up to Odin, licking her nose happily. By my feet, I felt Ifrit's body rumble from a growl.

Not too far behind Nuke did Raelki and Ryan appear. Ryan's face was sullen, then he caught sight of me and he looked away sadly. I sighed, holding one arm out to him as an opening, trying to hide my annoyance. And just as I knew would happen. His face lit up and he jumped next to me and hugged me tightly. At least he was one who forgave quickly. A very faint smile twitched on my mouth as I patted his head. I wasn't such a huggy person like him.

Ifrit stood, walking over to Odin and hesitantly licked her where Nuke had. Growling at the gray wolf as he moved to lay next to her. There was a strange forlorn feeling I had as I watch the black and white wolves.

"Let's watch a movie," Ryan said happily, getting up and grabbing the backpack next to the TV. Well, what a change in moods… Raelki sat in a small comforter and Ayden smiled, his eyes still closed. Ryan opened a silver box, inserting a very small round disc into the side of the TV.

That night we watched the whole _Back to the Future _series, which confused the hell out of me. From then on I refused to have anything to do with past and future related timelines. Thank God no one could actually travel time.

The whole next day, while Ayden and Raelki took turns scouting around as security, Ryan spent it with me in that little room, watching movie after movie. _Double Jeopardy_, _Jurassic Park_, _Reign of Fire_, and various other titles that never really gave me any amusement, but I tried for Ryan's sake not too look completely bored. However, by the last movie, much to his disappointment and my amusement, I hadn't become addicted at all.

"Try this one then," Ryan said, reaching into his backpack and holding out a small plastic blue box. It was old, and not very high in technology as I opened it to reveal a screen at the top and buttons on the bottom. Just below the screen it read "_Gameboy Advance_". Whatever the hell that was.

"What?" I asked, examining it.

"Here." Ryan flicked a notch on the side and the screen lit up. "I only have one game for it though." After an intro the beginning page flashed blue with a dark creature that had red lines glowing on it. The title popped up as "_Pokémon Sapphire: Press start_".

"What the hell is this?" I asked, trying to figure out the buttons. Ryan laughed, as long as he felt better and even though I felt like a fool, I gave him a faint smile.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Alone ****單獨**

At first, there was a tingling sensation in the back of my mind. Like the feeling you get of being watched and you can't find out where from. But this intuition I hadn't felt for such a long time. It was like a large gap had been filled, so fast that I felt a part of me burning.

I woke up with a jolt. Lifting my head from where it lay on the arm of the old couch. My eyes focused immediately on my surroundings. The TV was off and the room was dark, but I didn't have a problem seeing through it. My vision was clear. There was a sigh next to me and my ear twitched as I looked to see Ryan sleeping with his head on my shoulder, my wing cradled around him so he stayed warm. Though I was sure the element of fire inside him was keeping him comfortable enough. Nuke slept soundly on the floor.

It had already been a week and I was amazed how fast the time flew by. Ayden had told me that everyone would switch every week to watch over me. Next was Xavier, who should've been arriving today sometime. Was it day or night? I really didn't know, I hadn't gone outside the whole time. Ever other day Raelki would slather the green paste on my stomach. Maybe it really did give me back my strength.

Cautiously, I maneuvered myself from being Ryan's pillow. Setting his head down gently on the soft cushion. I walked silently into the lighted hallway, closing the door behind me. However, I realized my sense of direction really hadn't improved over the past seven days like my suddenly revived senses. Fortunately enough for me, though, Ifrit padded down the hall, followed by Odin and Ayden.

"You're looking well," Ayden said smiling. His blonde hair messy as usual.

"Better than I have been," I said, somewhat with disappointment. If the salve worked so well on me, it definitely was working on the parasite. "Tell me. This bunker is in what city?

"Salt Lake City," Ayden answered. "Utah. A little over 400 miles Northeast of Vegas."

"Are you leaving soon?"

"Yeah, I was just coming to get Ryan."

"He won't want to go," I said, looking back at the door.

"I know, I figured I'd try to carry him as far as I could until he wakes up."

"Clever. And just how, exactly, are you going to get him out of here?"

That seemed to stumble him. "Hmm. Maybe I'll have to rethink my plan."

"Indeed, but I have an idea." I turned and quietly opened the door. Gesturing for Ayden to pick Ryan up while I gathered up the videos and stupid Gameboy. I smirked when I saw him wrap cloth around his eyes so he wouldn't wake from the light. We walked quickly, Ayden trying to take long smooth strides so he wouldn't wake up the snoring moron he held on his back.

"Where's Raelki?"

"She's up top waiting for us," Ayden replied.

"Do you like her?" I asked quietly as I followed him. Feeling awkward trying to make conversation.

He laughed quietly as if it was the most amusing thing in the world. "Me and Raelki have been comrades for hundreds of years, but we never felt that way about each other. She's a one person person anyway, ever since her fiancé Caleb died, she won't look at anyone else that way. Besides, I'm more fond of women who a just little heavier set," he smiled slyly. I stared at him in surprise. With Ayden's looks I passed him off as a shallow kind of person.

"Don't get me wrong, I like all the girls." He smirked. Oh yes, but completely a playboy. An un-shallow playboy. "But there's nothing wrong with having a little more to love."

"Have you ever had someone like that?"

"Once, but it couldn't last," he said quietly, recalling a distant memory.

"Why not?"

"She was, uh…a Vare Hunter." He glanced at me to see my reaction, but my face was blank. It wasn't completely surprising to me. Without any negative reaction, he continued. "She was perfect. And I kinda…" he trailed off.

"You broke up with her?" I asked, sounding bored. He shook his head, glancing at me with sad eyes. "You don't have to force yourself," I whispered.

"We got caught, by scouts from my group. Silvyna ordered her death by my own hand. I would have denied her immediately despite her being leader of the Werewolf Nation. I would have died with her that day, if it wasn't for what she said to me."

"What was that?"

He looked at me with shining blue eyes before looking away. "'I won't forgive you, if you don't live.'" I take my statement back, he wasn't a playboy at all. Ayden glimpsed at me. "Probably the same thing Zidane would say to you with all your pessimistic talk about dying."

I stopped in my tracks, staring at him. He paused too to look at me. Would it? Brushing it off I started walking again.

"What was her name?"

"Selendis." He sighed, quiet for a moment before confessing. "I never told anyone before. Nice to get it off my chest." We reached the entrance in silence, the sun filtered brightly down the open manhole.

"Now what's your big idea?" Ayden asked, scrutinizing the height to the world above.

"Give him to me," I said, reaching out to take Ryan off of him. He looked at me strangely, but carefully slid Ryan down his back so he leaned against me. Amazingly, he felt really light and I could actually hold him up, whereas I normally wouldn't have been able to when everything about me was gone. "Climb up."

He did as I told him, and I breathed deeply. Moving my hands to his sides, I concentrated and slowly but surely his body started to rise away from me straight up and out of the manhole. Ayden caught him watchfully and I dropped my hands, letting out the breath I was holding. I looked at the metal rungs hesitantly and shrugged. _What the hell? _I grabbed a hold and climbed up without a single worry about falling.

Raelki was helping Ayden shift Ryan onto his back when I got up. Looking back at the hole, the wolves shot up like bullets one after the other.

"Well, we should get gone," Ayden said.

Raelki handed me a bottle filled with the vile herbal mixture and a cloth to wipe it off. "Put this on soon for a few minutes. Don't forget, I'm sure you don't want to go back to being weak and helpless." I growled, but took it from her as she laughed. I handed her Ryan's pack in return.

Ayden walked up to me, shifting Ryan so he could wrap me in a brother-like hug. "Thanks a lot," he said quietly.

I didn't respond, but tried with my best effort to give him a hug back. As he pulled away I ruffled Ryan's hair as he slept.

"Xavier should be here soon," Ayden said louder, I nodded. They all turned to go the same direction Hash had gone, waving farewell to me.

Nuke followed closely while Ifrit licked Odin goodbye with a quiet whine. I sighed. Walking up to the large black wolf, I hesitantly set my hand on his head. He looked up at me, and I felt a trace of pride that he let me touch him when Raelki had said he wouldn't let anyone lay a hand on him. I nodded toward Odin in the distance as I looked at him. Stepping back I waved my hand for him to leave. He jumped up licking my palm, which made me stiff, before turning and running after them. When they disappeared into the trees I hissed, wiping my hand onto my pants.

A cloud covered the sun to give some relief from the heat I could barely feel, though the brightness of it was hurting my eyes until I blinked and they refocused. My wings too held themselves up high instead of drooping and dragging on the ground to try helping shield me. The air was silent except for a faint breeze. The scent in the air seemed more salty since my sense of smell had come back to me. But everywhere around me there was no one to be seen.

And once again, I stood alone.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - It Hurts ****它傷害**

It hadn't been long since the others left. I stood outside and stared at the edge of the forest waiting for Xavier to show up. But it seemed like a lifetime.

Sighing, I started walking. Exploring more now that I had the will to. Really, nothing here was really different than any other place. Hash was right, though, it was edging its way into being my favorite place. It held significance even if everything looked the same as everywhere else.

Following the salty air I strayed from the entrance of the bunker. Traveling farther than I should have if Xavier so conveniently appeared, but luckily, my life wasn't about convenience. I stood at the edge of a sandy white beach, staring in awe at the water. So much salt was concentrated in it that the beach blended with it. You could barely separate water from sand with so much salt.

There were dead trees all around. Dehydrated and withered. Broken and very brittle. The scene reminded me of how the world was for years. This place seemed frozen in time.

I sat down on the sand, which was surprisingly soft. Like the black sand at Leviathan's beaches. The water sparkled and splashed against the shore. Though it didn't have the melodic sound of the actual ocean, at least it would do. Except for the various logs that stuck in the ground, I myself was such a contrast to the color of the scene, wearing all black. If any one wanted a black and white photograph without even editing, this was the place to be.

I lifted the container of salve, sneering at the fact I had to wear even if it was for just a few minutes. Twisting the lid off, I dipped my fingers into the disgusting bitter-sweet smelling paste. Wondering if it had been working so well that the parasite didn't move. Leaning back I started to rub it across my stomach.

_Don't, Mama. It hurts._

I froze. "What?" I looked around to see no one. My fingers slid on the liniment and I flinched.

_Mama, please._

My eyes widened in shock as everything went black around me.

_All of a sudden I stood in the meadow, the trees all warm colors of autumn. The field was tall with golden wheat. The waterfall and lake looked gold from the setting sun. The wind was blowing hard, carrying my black hair along its current. Along with it the sound of a crying child reached my ears._

_I turned. Seeing a small dark silhouette, no bigger than a toddler, the crying echo was coming from. Wiping their eyes, they looked up at me. I felt paralyzed, looking into those familiar dark brown eyes. Upon seeing me, they cried out._

"_Mama!" The shadow ran toward me, little arms outstretched. "Make it stop, Mama." They grabbed around my legs, holding and squeezing me tightly crying into my pants. I was in such a shock I could only watch._

"_You are…" I choked._

"_Take it away Mama, I don't like it." The figure pulled back, looking up at me, tears streaming down its un-seeable face._

"_What?" I managed to ask with a strangled, confused voice._

_They stepped back, setting a tiny hand on my stomach. Green slime suddenly appeared, oozing grossly down my skin. The form stepped back and cried out, holding its hand as if it had been burnt._

"_Owe," it wailed. "Mama!"_

_Before I could stop myself. Before I knew what I was doing. I knelt down, taking the silhouette into my arms and hugging it tightly to me. "I will," I said soothingly. "I will."_

My eyes opened and I realized I was lying on the sand curled into a ball, wings cradled protectively around me. Quickly, I sat up, grabbing the cloth next to the vile and wiping the green muck off as fast as I could. Dipping it in the salt water to be sure every speck of it was gone. I was breathing hard when I stopped.

I stood up and turned, running back toward the bunker as fast as I could. Confused about what had just happened. But before I got even two miles I stood before a band of five humans. They all looked at me with hate filled eyes as soon as they caught sight of me.

"Damn hemophage," one human said, pointing a gun at me.

I coughed, too much in shock from what had happened. My head felt dizzier than ever before when I caught sight of a child hiding behind a woman. The world spun and everything went dark.

_Yessss…_ a voice hissed. A voice I hadn't heard in years.

_Let me out…_ it beckoned.

I watched through my eyes the things I did. Heard from my ears the words I said. Smelt the blood on the ground through my nose. Felt the slick of the warm red liquid as it slipped through my fingers. All of it happened when sanity left my mind.

The man shot his gun at me. My body lunged at him faster than he could see. I laughed evilly. "Pathetic human," I hissed as the bullets pierced my body but the wounds healing up within seconds. I lifted my hand narrowing the fingers as my sharp nails turned black, growing an inch longer with a faint hook at the end. Shoving it through the humans head. So quick that his brain hadn't the time to be smashed against the back of his skull. Instead bits of it stuck onto my claws.

Pulling my blood covered arm back through the now gaping hole, I looked at the other humans. They stared at me in horror before turning and trying to run. I hissed, jumping on a man at the back, urging the others forward. He fell to the ground, struggling as I stood on top of him, weighing down with my powers. I watched the others run as fast as they could. I reached out my hand, a black haze outlining it as the third mans head popped off, blood spewing everywhere as his body fell to the ground. Flinging my angelic wing toward the last man, feathers flying like knives as they pierced through him.

The woman tripped by my unspoken command and she started to be dragged back to me by unseen forces. She screamed, and the little boy child watched and cried after her. Her dragging hands seemed to be caught by something and she yelled out in pain as they were torn from their sockets then from her body. Her torso lay next to the man I was standing on. Her breathes small and urgent while blood poured from her torn limbs. The man beneath me reached for her tenderly, the scent of tears on him. I growled loudly, my fangs extended. With my vampiric wing, I thrust it down, slicing the woman's body in half from her shoulder down to her hip.

Finally, looking down that the human beneath my feet. I set my feet on each side of him, flipping him over and kneeling down so I could see the terror in his hateful eyes.

"Go to hell," he spat.

I grabbed his face between my hands. "Why, my dear, I'm already there," my angelic voice crooned. My thumbs traced over his cheek bones, pressing in with only the slightest weight, and he yelled out as they crunched and broke. "How intriguing," I laughed. My claws dug into his head as I squeezed. Soon it was nothing but bloody mush.

I looked up, still seeing the child standing alone, too scared to move. I walked toward him. "Are you scared, child?" I asked menacingly. He didn't shift in answer, just stared at me. I kneeled in front of him. "Are you scared, child?" I repeated. He nodded his head weakly. Suddenly my stomach lurched and I coughed, throwing up black bile.

_No!_ my instincts screeched. _Let me go!_ In retaliation, my mind flung a slice of power at the child, cutting his head clean off. My eyes widened in horror as my sanity fuzzed back to me.

"Dear lord," I gasped, coughing and spewing more bile onto the ground. I stood, turning, and growled angrily, shifting my eyes to look around.

Suddenly, Cielo flew from atop a building and landed on his back in front of me. Bandaged arm and all. Startled as he looked up at me before standing up.

"What…are…you…doing…here?" I concentrated on saying, flexing my hands to get drain my frustration.

"I just couldn't leave," he said, looking around at all the bloody torn and ripped bodies. "You are just too interesting."

I snarled at him. Torn. "What have I done?" I breathed.

Seeing the aggravation on my face, Cielo grabbed me, pulling me into his arms as he whispered to me. "Calm down. It's okay."

No, it wasn't. I should have felt horrible, but instead, it had felt so delightful, I was disgusted at myself. What would my Light think of me now?

"It's okay, Darkness."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - More ****更多**

Cielo walked with me towards back to the bunker. Trying to give me some comfort after what I had done. But it had already stopped bothering me. I had explained to Cielo of what had happened with the herbal supplement Raelki had given me. The strange silhouette of the child in my head. And the surrender of my sanity to my primal vampire instincts. I suddenly felt so tired.

"The silhouette," Cielo finally said, "Must have be the personification of the child inside you."

"I never told you I was pregnant," I scowled, eyeing him.

He smiled innocently. "It's the way you smell that I could tell when I first saw you."

"Figures."

"Do you know what it is? A boy or girl?"

"I don't know. Its voice was indistinct and the shape of its shadow didn't give away anything."

"A shame. It's exciting to know what sex it is."

"I wouldn't know," I stated boredly, staring straight ahead of the cracked pavement.

Cielo chuckled. "So this paste your friend gave you. It gave you back your powers?"

I shrugged. "I don't know for sure. But it did something. And it hurt the¾"

"Child," he interrupted before I could say something negative.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes." I reasoned with myself that the only reason I had wiped off the salve was simply because I didn't want the smell on my skin, not because I cared. We stayed silent. There was no breeze as we walked.

"What happened to your arm?" I asked after a while.

There was no answer as Cielo debated whether or not to tell me. "I was born with it. I'll even tell you I was born with white hair before you ask about it," he said, smiling before going back to his arm. "A defect. Got worse as I grew. I don't like looking at it."

"But it should've been completely healed when you were Turned," I said, thinking it odd.

"Yeah…" He ran his hand through his spiky hair. "Maybe its just a curse for being born."

"What of your father and mother?"

"Don't know anything of my father. My mother died after giving birth to me."

"No family then?" I asked, glancing at him.

"I have an adopted older brother," he mentioned, somewhat smiling.

"Oh?"

"Crease is his name. You'd think we're actual brothers by the way we look so familiar. White hair, but more like a lighter blonde on him, and red eyes. Even he has some defects that are like mine. Guess that's why we get along so well."

"Sounds strange that you wouldn't heal from your defects. I've never heard of such a thing unless it was a great amount of power that made it so you couldn't," I said, thinking of the Puppet Master who nearly killed me, the whole right side burnt from my black fire and a slash through his eye from my own powers. "Maybe that's why you smell so different. Is he around here?" I looked around the forest edge.

"Could be. I don't know. I haven't seen him in a while. You'll have to meet him sometime."

"A pleasure," I drawled, unexpectedly yawning. My wings stretched out, holding themselves up high. Blood had dried on my vampiric wing, my hands and had splattered in my hair, but as I concentrated, it all crumbled and fell off like red snowflakes.

"Why did you call me Darkness," I asked quietly, not looking at him, but from the corner of my eye I saw him look at me, his bloody eyes somehow gentle.

"It's what and who you are, isn't it?"

"Yes," I replied. "But it doesn't bother you?"

"Should it?"

At that I shrugged it off, looking around the scenery before my eyes landed on a shadowy figure in the distance. Wearing all black clothes, the tail of his cloak falling down as he stopped when he caught sight of us.

Xavier.

As we neared I could see the concern on his face. He didn't say anything, but kept his emerald and sapphire eyes locked on Cielo, who seemed uncomfortable under his gaze. I tilted my head curiously and sighed, walking to stand in front of Xavier, I snapped my fingers in his face. It took a second of it to register as he looked hesitantly down at me.

"Mistress," he greeted softly before eyeing Cielo behind me.

"Let's go," was all I said, grabbing his arm and pulling him with me as I passed.

"I'll see you again?" Cielo asked after me. I looked back at him and nodded with a slight smile as I walked before looking at Xavier, who seemed tense.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Madam I wish that you don't see that man again," he said. "Something about him isn't right." I looked back to where Cielo had been standing to find that he had gone.

"I know he's strange," I said. "Not really like a normal vampire, but who is?" As we walked a sudden rush of exhaustion hit me, sending my senses haywire before dulling, then disappearing as quickly as it had happened. _This is what I get for not putting on the stupid salve._

"I worry about your safety near him."

"Stop worrying. Cielo protected me from a dragon of a False Demon. I'm sure you're just being too judgmental, so just stop," I ordered firmly.

He bowed his head, black hair falling forward. "As you wish, my lady."

"And why are you calling me that?" I asked irritated. "I have a name, you know? You can use it."

"Yes, Mistress, I know," he replied. Apparently not catching on. Or just refusing to.

"Then why don't you call me by it instead of such titles?"

He glanced at me with hesitant eyes. "I do not think myself worthy of your name being pronounced on my tongue."

"You're so weird. What era did you grow up in?"

He didn't answer or look at me and I sighed. "I don't like being called those things. They make me sound more of a person than I really am," I said quietly, looking at my hands where the blood had been soaked.

We neared the entrance to the bunker. Suddenly the thought of climbing down didn't seem like a good idea to me and I felt some of my balance leave me. I stumbled before catching on to Xavier's arm. He seemed to freeze by the sudden contact, then pulled me in front of him cautiously.

"Perhaps you are more of a person than you give yourself credit for," he whispered. Taking my hands gently he lifted me up then lowered me down into the hole.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - Human ****人**

One thing was for sure about Xavier. He wasn't like any of the others. He didn't talk much unless I was the one who spoke to him first. All in all, he was quiet, like me, but I guessed that was just his personality, since I was sure he only copied my powers. The silence wasn't awkward at all, but actually quite comfortable.

I walked towards where I thought the showers to be. Feeling dirty despite knowing that I had gotten all the blood of the humans off. Xavier seemed to know without me saying anything. He stopped at the entrance, nodding slightly as I walked in, I nodded back.

The tiled room smelled stale, and the clothes in the closet weren't too fresh either. I debated for a bit before deciding I'd just wash what I was wearing while I showered. So, I stripped off the black fabrics, dropping them on the ground. The water was set to the hottest I could turn it to. When it hit my skin, steam immediately hissed as it rose from contact with my icy cold skin.

Using my long and slender black tail, I wrapped it around the bottle of what was to smell like cocoanut, shampoo, but the scent had vanished with the time. Tightening my grip, I gave a generous handful of the milky white substance. Scrubbing it into my hair. Careful to avoid getting it into the soft white fur of my ears.

Suddenly, as I was working it into a lather, my hands seemed to freeze. I moved them in front of me, trying to make them move, but not even a finger twitched. A sharp pain shook it way up my back like an electric current. My wings spread out and started to shake uncontrollably and so violent I thought they would rip themselves out. I coughed and choked as I leaned against the wall for support. The trembling of my wings spread into my body and the pain increased.

There was a rush of air and I turned to see Xavier staring at me wide eyed and worried. Which seemed wrong to see on his face. But when my black eyes met his, the quaking stopped, as did the pain, only a faint throb on my left hand remained. My wings dropped to the floor and as I tried to look away, my eye locked on the scars around his neck. Everything around me faded and they were all I paid attention to. I didn't even care that I was naked as I walked over to him. His scars were mesmerizing as I looked at them and the strange patterns they made across his skin.

Xavier was held in his spot as I walked to him. Not taking his eyes off me as if he were like a wary animal.

"Your scars," I commented quietly, tracing the tip of my finger along the silvery lines on his neck, careful not to cut him with my sharp nails. "Did they hurt?"

He looked at me questioningly, obviously confused by my change in behavior, but it didn't last long as his face changed from worried back to the neutral emotionless state that seemed normal for him, though there was still a hint of odd curiosity. "At first," Xavier said, become still under my touch as if not knowing how to react to the connection. His eyes closed. "Then the pain disappears and somehow turns into something pleasurable."

"I don't understand," I whispered. Pleasure from pain? I had never heard of such a thing.

As I ran my fingers along the scars of his neck, I stopped hesitantly just above his bare chest. Though he was wearing a cloak that hid most of it, scars covered nearly every inch of skin in small nicks and cuts. I looked up at him, his eyes opening when I stopped, revealing pure emerald and sapphire eyes. They looked unsure as he watched me.

Slowly I looked back at the scars. Sliding my hands down to pull the sides of the cloak away to show every silvery line across his chest and stomach.

"How can you scar so easily?" I asked, mostly to myself, running fingers across large gashes that ran along his stomach. Xavier breathed in as if he had an impossible chill from the movement.

"Perhaps it's my curse in exchange for not having to drink blood."

"When do you drain yourself?"

He stayed quiet for a minute before answering. "Every few weeks. I could go longer, but the feeling of generating so much blood and not getting rid of it makes me…" he paused trying to find a way to explain. "Sick?"

I nodded without looking up at him. My hands traced every spidery line. His body was thin, but muscular and tone even if it didn't show. Without the scars it reminded me… I froze. Of him.

A pain hit my stomach so hard I fell to the floor. Gasping with my arms wrapped around me to stop the pain. Xavier bent down, his hand hovering over me, uncertain about what to do. As if fighting with himself of how to act.

Suddenly, he grabbed me, pulling me onto his lap as he sat against the tiled wall. His cold hands held me against him, arms locked, trying to help me hold still as I trembled in anguish.

I screamed as the pain came against and again. Without realizing, my claws dug deeply into Xavier's chest, dragging downwards. But he didn't yell out, just held me closely as I screamed from my own suffering.

When it calmed I let out the breath I had been holding the whole time. Xavier's long fingers ran through my hair gently. He sighed quietly, tilting his head back to lean against the water condensed wall. I opened my eyes slowly. Seeing dark blue blood that nearly looked black pouring like rivers down his chest from the long and deep vertical slashes, healing much slower than what was normal. His eyes closed as he tried to control his heavy breathing. My eyes widened in shock.

"Xavier," I exclaimed, moving to sit on his legs, facing him. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." I held my hands against the wounds.

Xavier let out a small evil sounding laugh, strangely out of character for his personality. A hand reached up, grabbing hold of both of mine.

"Don't worry about it," he breathed quietly, his eyes seemed to swirl with different shades of green and blue around his slit pupils. "It felt…good." He turned his face away quickly. I saw the color of his eyes darken and flicker a bit with red before he closed them.

I tilted my head as I stared at him. My ears twitched and wings aching as they stretched out. Inside me a feeling stirred expectantly. But Xavier didn't look back at me, and a subtle rush of relief yet some disappointment swam through me, which I didn't understand. His free hand moved to cover his face, staying there for a while before he opened his eyes, which had gone back to normal.

"Are you alright?" he asked, still not looking at me.

I nodded, still staring. "I'm fine." But I spoke too soon. Suddenly, my wings cracked loudly, as if they were being broken. I screamed, leaning forward against Xavier's chest.

Alarmed, he wrapped his arms back around me. I heard him gasp as my wings cracked again. I coughed, blood spilling from my mouth, mixing with the blood that had already dried on his chest, while new silver scars were left from healing.

"Don't think about the pain," Xavier whispered closely into my ear.

My body made me feel like I was suffocating. I gasped for air that I didn't need. My vision fazed between bloody red, normal and blindness. My whole body ached and shook. The broken seal on my left hand burned coldly. The monster inside me moved uncomfortably, but didn't hurt me like the few moments before. I let out another shrill and the pain disappeared with no lingering side affects. My body shuddered and I looked behind me. My wings were gone.

I stared in both awe and horror, then looked at Xavier, who watched me closely.

"They retracted," he said. "Back inside you."

I winced, feeling extremely weak. More so than I ever had. I looked down at my hand. The seal glowed an eerie dark red around the edges of the Chinese characters of Darkness just like before it had ever broken.

My heart beat for the first time since Leviathan had taken me back to the meadow. Xavier's body radiated cold and I shivered from it. Even the steam started to soak into my skin and the still running hot water drops that bounced on the floor started to feel like they were burning me. My own pale and icy skin darkened and warmed.

"Dear God," I whispered in panic. I looked up. "I'm…" Xavier watched me his eyes looking as if he already knew.

_I'm so messed up._


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 - My Dear ****我親愛**

Now, for most people, when something extremely wrong happens to your body, you will start freaking out and trying to find a solution to fix it. Sure, vampires had turned human due to being sliced by the white skeletal Soul Blade, but no one ever had to change from vampire to human without reason.

I lay there, stunned by the sudden revelation. My naked body curled up as I leaned against Xavier's cold skin. Starting to shake was it seeped into my warming human skin. Even the hot water from the still going showerhead didn't keep me from feeling the icy-ness of his marble body.

My heart beat, and I gasped as it beat again after a few minutes, then again after a few seconds. Soon making it's own rhythm in my chest. My head burst by the sudden change and I felt like it was about to explode. My seal burned itself on my hand once more. A burn so strange yet familiar I didn't know how to handle it.

Hesitantly, I weakly pushed back against Xavier to sit up. Looking at the knob to turn of the water I concentrated, but nothing happened. Again and again I tried to turn the handle telekinetically. I choked, throwing up still black bile onto the floor. The water washing it away down the drain. My eyes widened.

"No powers," I whispered to myself. I had had my powers when I had slightly Reverted human before when I was with _him_, why had they disappeared so fully now? I reached up quickly, touching my head. My ears still the same, large black cat ears. My slender tail curled around my legs on the floor, the tip waving expectantly. "Still the same. But no powers," I whispered again.

Suddenly, an ache hit my head so hard I nearly fell against the floor. Xavier grabbed me just before I hit it. Cradling me protectively against his stone cold chest. I shivered, my mind running so quickly that I didn't even move from the shock. The ground moved away from me and I realized Xavier was carrying me away, barely even stopped to pick up my hot soaked clothes and covering me with them to keep me from getting frostbite.

I looked up warily at him, trying to focus on his face. But my vision only started to fuzz in and out. His face was carefully set to feign indifference, but his multicolored eyes that wouldn't look at me shown a hint of apprehension. A tingle ran through my body, seeming to sap the energy from me. It was hard to hold my head up as it started to lean back against his broad shoulder.

We entered the same room I had slept in the day I first arrived. Gently, Xavier set me on the bed. Holding out my clothes in midair, the water from them drain and form a large orb of liquid that was suspended just below them.

"Bending water," I said, watching him before looking down at the blankets and pillow that seemed to call for me, but I refrained, forcing myself to stay sitting up.

He was quiet as usual, only glancing at me from time to time as I continued to stare at the bed. Handing my clothes out to me, I reached, finding my arm to only drop with the effort of raising it barely even an inch. I sighed irritably.

Xavier was hesitant before kneeling in front of me. Taking my bra between his index and thumb like it was a dead fish. I smirked at him, but his face didn't change as he dropped it and just grabbed my shirt. With one hand around my wrists he held up my arms as he worked the shirt over and down to cover my breasts. He looked away quickly, letting go of my hands. He wiped his face as if he were embarrassed. Grabbing my underwear he glanced at me, I sat as indifferently as he should have looked. I should have felt bad for him, even embarrassed for me maybe, but I really didn't care after 600 years.

A sudden strength filled me and I reached, grabbing a hold of the underwear and pulling it on. Just as suddenly as I felt the power fill me it disappeared and I slumped forward my head leaning on Xavier's shoulder. He stilled briefly before pushing me back softly. Grabbing my large baggy pants that seemed easy enough to slip on.

"I must inform the others of this," he said quietly, finally making contact with our eyes.

Just as he was about to stand, it was my body which acted on its own. I reached out, grabbing a hold of his cloak. He stilled halfway standing before I pulled him towards me, our faces so close. Then the confidence I had felt vanished and a desperate anxiety and nervousness consumed me. What was I doing?

Xavier wavered back and forth, closer then farther. Debating on what to do before finally pulling away. Again, a rush of relief washed over me. He walked to the door, looking back at me with his green and blue shining eyes. His black hair falling lightly over them. "Please, I ask you to get some rest," he said, hesitating as he closed the door. "I'll be back soon."

I breathed hard, realizing it wasn't needless anymore. My heart pumped and my mind grew instantly tired in the darkness. I found the pillow with my hand, unable to see perfectly anymore. I moved beneath the blankets, laying my head down on the feather cushion and sleep took me under as soon as I closed my eyes.

"_Mama!" a voice called._

Who?

"_You, silly," the voice laughed._

Me?

"_Mama, where are you?"_

_I stood in the middle of a forest. A small sliver of the grassy meadow shown between the trees. The voice echoed in my ears. I took a step forward, feeling branches above me. I looked up, seeing my vampiric left wing and black angelic right wing. They held themselves high enough that the branches of the trees brushed against them._

"_Mama?" The voice regained my attention, my ears perked towards the sound._

_I took another step, then another. Stepping over green feather looking ferns and brush as I walked towards the valley. Moving under a large weeping willow as I reached the edge of the forest. Shifting the long hanging vines out of my path to look out onto the meadow. Seeing a small figure of in the distance near the edge of the lake. Hesitantly I took a step from the shadow of the giant tree into the sunlight. My own shadow was hazy and the heat from the sun didn't even faze my icy skin. The waterfall crashed melodically on the crystal lake, but my eyes stayed locked on the shadow._

_I stopped in the middle of the field seeing long black hair flying in the small breeze from the figure. As if feeling my gaze, the form looked at me. Its smiling eyes so dark brown, but the reflection of the water seemed to turn them silver. It stood and turned toward me. I gasped as I stared at her. A little girl._

"_Mama! There you are," she cried, running to me._

"_Stop!" I yelled at her, holding my hand out. She did only a few feet in front of me, but her smile didn't fade._

_We stood there for what seemed like a lifetime. I stared at her intensely, examining her. Her straight hair fell down her back, nearly reaching her butt. It looked like mine, that fell to my knees. Her starched white teeth shown their own small fangs. Her shirt was a light gray, her pants darker._

"_Who are you?" I staggered._

_Her smile got bigger. "I'm your daughter, Rayne."_

"_Rain?" I asked._

"_R-A-Y-N-E," she spelled, "Papa gave me that name."_

"_Papa?" I choked._

_She nodded, laughing. "He said because Mama's name was Rainorel."_

"_Your father," I cracked, falling to my knees, wings falling to the ground. Feeling tears fall from my left eye, my vision tingeing blue. He talked to her. She knew him._

_Rayne's smile disappeared and she walked up to me. Standing in front of me, both her eyes rimmed with tears with strips of blue swimming in and out of her brown and silver swirling eyes._

"_Don't cry, Mama," she pleaded. Taking my hands from my face, she held them in her small hands. "Papa said he loves you. He said that you don't have to cry anymore."_

_Tears streamed down the side of my face. I reached out wrapping my arms around her and hugging her against me. Rayne's small arms wrapped around my neck. My face buried in her hair as I held her, running my hands lovingly through the smooth black strands._

"_Oh, my dear," I whimpered. "My dear."_


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 - Rayne ****雷恩**

"_Rayne," I said, staring at the wavering grass. "Rayne," I repeated, testing the name on my tongue. "Did you ever _see_ your father?"_

_She stopped playing with my hair halfway down. Running her fingers through it to undo the partly finished braid she had been working on. I looked back at her, her face solemn, but she smiled and nodded. "I saw him, but he didn't really see me."_

_Lifting my arm Rayne crawled onto my lap, laying her head against my shoulder. The feeling was strange, but a subtle reaction made me wrap my arms around her, setting my cheek against the top of her head._

"_Why didn't he see you?" I asked._

_She shrugged. "Papa said he could feel my presence, and hear me, but he couldn't see me. I guess it was because I didn't have enough power to make myself appear." Playing with her hands, she made a butterfly, then out of nowhere when she took her hands apart, a silver butterfly flew from them. "Mama has powers too, huh?"_

_I nodded. "But they're disappearing. I'm turning human." I looked down at her. "Do you have any idea why?"_

_Rayne glanced at me guiltily. "Mama is Darkness, and it hurt me."_

_I tilted my head wonderingly at her. "Why?"_

"_I'm a parasite." The words stung and I realized how harsh I had hated this child. "Mama's powers wanted to get rid of me, but then they started to disappear when you got rid of the green cream."_

"_Is that why the medicine hurt you? Because it gave me back my powers?" Again she nodded, taking my left hand and looking at the small golden heart ring with a simple diamond on my finger. Noticing the dark stokes of my seal._

"_What does this mean?" she asked, tracing her fingers on it, but flinching back as if the symbols had burned her._

"_Darkness," I told her, touching it tenderly myself._

_Tilting her head she looked up at me, holding up both her hands. "Then what do these mean?"_

_Looking at the areas on the back of her hands just below the thumb there were two Chinese symbols. One on her left, and the other on her right. When separate the left read "Cloudy", while the right read "Shade". Cocking my head, I gently wrapped my fingers around her wrists holding the characters next to each other._

"_Shadow," I whispered, mesmerized. The color of the writing was gray, not black like my own, nor nearly unnoticeable like his. "Darkness and Light…make Shadow."_

_Rayne looked from her hands up to me. "I'm in the middle." She smiled. Gazing from her hands down to her I nodded slightly._

_Her smiled widened before turning into a yawn. Leaning back against me, her small hands gripping onto my cloak. Sighing as she closed her eyes and started to breath slowly._

_For a while I watched her sleeping face with wonder. Looking around and finding a white wooden two-story house with black trims. Black roses grew up the terrace on its side. The porch held a rocking swing. Carefully, I picked Rayne up, carrying her toward the house. The black door was thick wood and swung heavily as I opened it._

_Inside to my right there was a dining room, a large chandelier hanging above it. A piece of the marble kitchen shown from the door that was on the other side. In front of me there was a staircase to its right a hallway to another door to the kitchen. To my right was a living room. A long white couch was facing away from a large window. I noticed a brick fireplace on the wall that the couch was facing and I realized something. This house, even though some things looked a little different, it seemed exactly like the home I had grown up in._

_Glancing at the stairs then at the sleeping Rayne in my arms, I cautiously walked down the hall by the kitchen, finding a room with only a small bed inside. Slipping the tip of my wing beneath the sheets I pulled them back. Setting Rayne on the soft bed then covering her up. Moving stray strands of hair from her face. She stirred for a moment, catching onto my fingers as I began to pull away, but let go after a few seconds._

_I turned, walking out the of the room, glancing at the island in the kitchen before heading back towards the stairs. They lead to a hall with only a single door at the end. I opened it, finding it the be the bedroom I had woken up in. The silk sheets were neatly made as the sunset started to show through the bay window._

_My ears flickered when I heard a faint click. I turned quickly walking back down the hall. Glimpsing someone's feet as they walked away. I bounded down the stairs, stopping abruptly in front of the living room when I saw him._

_His back was to me. Wearing a white shirt and white pants that only made the wings on his back seem more heavenly. Sensing my presence, he turned to me. Black hair falling into his eyes, trying to obscure their dark brown and gold irises. My heart didn't beat here, but if it did, it would have been going so fast you would not be able to tell it was. But as I looked at him. Smelled him. Watched him. I never heard my melody of his heart._

"_Hello, love," he greeted with a soft smile. I looked away. Walking toward me, he set his hands onto my shoulders, rubbing them tenderly. "So you've met Rayne. Do you want to talk about it?"_

_His words crept under my skin, of course he knew exactly what to say every time, even if this was only and imagined impersonation of him. "There's really not point, is there?" I said, glaring at him. "You'll only say the things I want you to say. Things I think you'd say. But you aren't here. I'm still all alone, am I not?" I turned my head away from him, refusing to look up._

_Strong fingers gripped my chin, forcing me to turn back before his lips crashed onto mine with a hunger and need. Even if he wasn't here, the feeling that flooded my body melted me into submission and I kissed him back with the same about of passion. With all the loneliness of my heart, mind, soul, and body._

_I pressed myself up against him, feeling an ache deep inside me. He growled against my mouth. I felt his hands move from my face, outlining my body as he gripped the back of my thighs, lifting me up and pulling me toward him. I wrapped my arms around his head, not wanted to let go as he moved toward the couch._

_Sitting down with his wings stretched out along the back cushions and draping over the edges. My angelic wing in turn seemed as if the feathers hand turned into fingers as they entwined with his. While my vampiric wing threw itself over the back of the couch like a hook._

_I pulled back hungrily as I ripped his shirt from his chest. Grabbing his face between my hands then kissing him, overcome with desire. He moved his head, kissing traces along my jaw-line and down my neck to my chest. His hands seized the back of my shirt, ripping it and making me snarl with pleasure as he kissed farther down._

_Out of nowhere, I felt a tear slip. Landing onto his lips as he pulled back to look at me. I watched him mournfully, wrapping my arms around him to hold him as close as I possibly could._

"_You're not alone," he whispered gently into my ear, as if reading my mind. "Not anymore." Suddenly, he was gone._

_My arms were leaning against the couch. I sat on the soft cushions rather than his lap. I looked with despair at the window. Catching the sight of my reflection._

_Alone._

_Wiping my eyes, I got up hurriedly, imagining a new shirt which suddenly appeared on me. Walking down the hallway to the small room to find Rayne still sound asleep. Cautiously, I sat next to her, lying down and draping my arm over her. She moved closer, snuggling into my chest. I closed my eyes, grasping onto the key and vile around my neck._

"_I love you, Mama," I heard Rayne whisper as I fell asleep._

The room was still dark, but my vision had somehow been restored as I looked through the blackness nearly without a flaw. My hearing too was as keen as ever, but silence was all that filled my ears as they twitched, searching for any sound. The smell of the room was rusty. Only sensing that my higher senses had returned, but not my powers.

I sat up when my mind finally caught up with my surroundings and the strange dream I had. There was a very soft movement I felt inside me, along with a loving warmth that flooded into every inch of my skin. Looking down at my flat stomach I covered it with my hand, feeling with high sensitivity through my fingers the small heart the fluttered inside the little being. As if feeling my hand, something pressed against it. Startled, I pulled back. My eyes widening when I saw a such a small hand faintly outlined beneath my white skin before it pulled away and disappeared.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 - True Contract ****真實的合同**

Slowly, I swerved my legs over the edge of the bed. The feeling was strange since my wings had made my body lighter. Even without them I still should have felt weightless, but instead it seemed to take effort to actually move my weighted limbs. As I stood, I wobbled on my legs before finally finding my balance. Now I could actually feel my body and all the pounds that usually weren't noticeable. More so now that my hips were pressing from the child, Rayne.

My grace of a vampire was no longer there, though my cat-like one was, but it didn't help as I stumbled and had to follow the wall in order to walk straight. I took a few careful steps forward until I found my feet and new way of walking.

My ears searched for any indication of another presence, but there was no one. I wondered where Xavier had gone. Surely with my powers he would have been gone to get the others and back within moments.

I came to the entrance of the manhole. The steel plate covering up the exit and only revealing four lonely strands of dull sunlight through them. Sunlight that my eyes hardly had to adjust to now. Hesitantly, I grabbed onto the metal bars and climbed up, pushing hard against the top until the plate lifted and fell over onto the cracked pavement.

Climbing out, I took a huge needed breath. How pathetic I was as a human. I never wanted to be like this ever again. Spending all my life despising them only to become one while I was pregnant. It was unnatural and full of stupidity.

Glancing around at my surroundings there was only silence. So I walked as far as I dared in my condition from the hole.

"Cielo?" I called out, wondering if he had stayed. If he had I doubted he would have even heard me. I didn't know why I wanted to see him, but I had to tell somebody about Rayne or else I felt as if I was going to die. After a while with repetitive calls and no answer, I sighed and gave up. Xavier must've scared him away.

Just then I heard a twig snap. I whirled around expecting to see a man with white hair and glossy red eyes. Instead I made contact with a large demon I hadn't seen before. It's body thick and fully covered by bloody red scales, some seeming to fall off if they scraped against something. It's face narrow and sharp, but the top splitting into a V. No eyes. Sharp and long even teeth shown as it hissed at me. It slithered on a long tail, thick and long arms with large a scythe-like claw hooking around the tree and finally snapping it to the ground with a loud _crack_ and _thud_. As it screeched at me, long spikes that had looked like scales rose in two rows on its back.

I gasped, looking toward the sun that had disappeared behind the mountains. Painting the sky a plethora of colors fit for a sunset. I looked for the bunker, but it was nowhere in sight. How long had I walked and thought I had only gone a short way?

The demon hissed at me, rising. I turned without a second thought and started running as fast I could. The thing screamed and I heard buildings cracking and falling behind me as it started to give chase. My heart started to beat faster and my side started to ache. Human bodies really were so pathetic.

I stumbled from exhaustion. Falling onto the ground coughing and trying hard not to vomit where I lay. I glanced at the demon, who stood above me now, looking triumphant. It snaked its long tongue out, sliding it across my stomach. Rayne kicked and started to move as if she were scared and I choked from the pain.

"Shh," I tried to whisper to her.

The demon pulled back opening its narrow mouth wide. Its jaws popping out to make it open larger to swallow me hole. I closed my eyes, not with horror or fear, but with the selfish thought of finally dying fully so I wouldn't have to waste another moment in this world without him.

But even then, I felt a warmth stir within me. A loving, lonely sadness radiating from Rayne and I felt as if she were crying. My mind swirled as his words ran through my head. _You're not alone, not anymore_. I looked up at the demon, realizing it was too late as I scrambled backwards.

There was a gust of wind as a blur passed by me. Hitting the side of the demon and knocking it to the ground with a startled screech. Cielo landed in front of me glaring intently at the fallen demon, not even glancing at me as he took off towards it. The demon lashed out, its long tail slicing through the air trying to hit him. Fortunately, Cielo was much quicker. He swerved, taking his bandaged arm and driving it into the shoulder of the monster. It squealed in pain, slashing at Cielo who jumped away in time.

Hissing angrily, the thing slithered quickly at him. Spitting red spikes that stuck deep into the ground where Cielo had landed. Scrambling, it looked around only to lay unseen eyes on me, its first target. But as it reached a long claw toward me, Cielo appeared on top of it, grasping the V part of its head and breaking them like branches. They snapped, blood squirting from the broken ends. The demon screamed. Shaking its head painfully and stumbling from side to side while Cielo again drilled his bandaged arm into the back of the demon's head. With one finally shriek, the demon fell to the ground lifeless.

Cielo huffed as he climbed off, walking toward me. "Are you alright?" he asked between breaths, grasping the cloth of his cloak that covered his bare chest. As he walked toward me, I noticed the tip of a gash on his chest. Blood dripped from his soaked bandages.

"Are you?" I asked. It was strange, I thought. As I started to stand, he reached out grabbing my arm and pulling me into him. Wrapping me tightly in his arm protectively.

"I'm fine," he whispered with a sigh of relief. When he realized what he was doing, he pulled back quickly. "Gonna' have to change my bandages again though." He smiled. "What are you doing out here so late?"

I remembered Rayne and instantly felt thankful that I had someone to talk to now. "I'm human," I said with displeasure.

He smirked. "Yeah I smelled. Which still brings me to ask, what are you doing out here so late?"

"I needed someone to talk to. Xavier disappeared, but he's not very talkative anyway," I shrugged, suddenly missing the shining different colored eyes and gentle unsure hands.

Cielo was silent at the mention of Xavier. "Talk to about what?" he asked curiously.

"What do I smell like?"

"What?" he asked confused. "Aside from human and being pregnant…" He tilted his head. "Is the child a girl?"

I knew it. Nodding, I let out a half laugh. "Her name is Rayne. She told me in a dream. Black hair, normal ears. Eyes dark brown with silver streaks."

"You sound different talking about her," Cielo commented, smiling gently. "Change your mind?"

I didn't mention what she had told me about her father. But his words still echoed in my head and I nodded faintly. "I think I have." Warmth filled me and the corner of my lips raised in a slight smile.

"Koliko!" I turned to see Xavier. Fangs extended, eyes vibrant, though one was nearly slashed through, as he glared at Cielo. "Get away from him!" he yelled, rushing over to me on a wounded leg.

"Xavier," I gasped, running to him. "What happened?" Touching his bleeding face, the wounds healing slowly.

"Him." He stepped in front of me protectively. Cielo watched him with confusion. "The others are on their way here," he hissed at him, wincing and grasping his side. I looked at Cielo with disbelief before grabbing Xavier's arm and bracing him.

"Let's get out of here," I said hurriedly, pulling him with me as he watched Cielo with careful, hateful eyes. We walked as fast as we could. I glanced back to see only the carcass of the demon. No Cielo. We managed to get back to the open hole.

Xavier sighed in relief and I notice he started to carry himself and breath better on his healing leg and side. The blood had dried and crusted around a silvery gash on his face. He motioned for me to climb down first and he followed suit. Grasping me and holding me close against him.

"Please, my lady, I beg you not to go near that man again," he pleaded earnestly, a sadness in his voice that seemed so wrong I couldn't say no, so I nodded quietly. He pulled back with relief, looking at me intently. "Mistress, please allow me to make a Contract with you. To protect you."

I stared at him in skepticism. A Contract? It wasn't like werewolves or vampires drinking someone's blood to Impress or Imprint with them, a link that could be broken. I couldn't do so any longer, not now that I had Guarded with _him_ so long ago, a permanent connection. But a Contract? Said in the name of the species that you would go into a Contract with. Such as: Werewolf Contract, Vampire Contract, etc. But it was only one sided, so much more of an attached than an Impression or Imprint, like Guarding, but not permanent. And very rare if anyone ever did it.

"You know what you ask?" I watched him cautiously. He nodded. "Only under the condition, you call me by my name from now on." Hesitantly he nodded again. I sighed, lifting my hands I sliced across both my wrists with my still sharp nails, black blood started to stream from the wounds. Then taking Xavier's I did the same before pressing our wrists together. Our blood started to stick to each other like glue. An electricity flowed between us as he started to speak.

"Mine name be Xavier Fallen. Here I devout myself under a True Contract. On this day, I hereby swear to give to ye, mine lady Koliko Rainorel, all mine soul. And pledge from now until the ends of eternity mine undying fealty."

I felt power fill me then disappearing as quickly as it had come and left me weak. I leaned forward, gripping onto Xavier's cloak as he held me tenderly. My wrists stinging and I knew he could feel it too.

"Only let it be broken, when one can protect you better than I."


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 - Motive ****動機**

_**Cielo - Third Person**_

It was all a big mistake. An interference to his plan and obviously not very caring on Crease's part.

"Damn it, why the hell did you do that for?" Cielo yelled at his brother. Glaring so furiously at him that his eyes, usually having no pupils, finally revealed them, slit like a cats, but horizontal rather than vertical.

"What exactly is your plan?" Crease asked emotionlessly. Scratching his deformed right arm. An arm that's skin was as black with seeable veins that flooded with blood as red as his eyes. "To get her to know you? Trust you?" He scoffed. "Is there really any point?"

Cielo growled up at him. Narrowing the claws of the morphed hand as he wrapped fresh bandages around his left arm that looked like Crease's. A demon, with multiple legs that looked like a centipede, lay dead next to him. Its body had been skinned, the hard flesh drained of blood became soft and now covered his entire arm. Had the bandages been normal cloth it would have started to burn and melt off his arm, making it ache. Where this demon's binding felt and looked normal.

"You seem to have forgotten the plan. Blinded by this woman," Crease scowled back at him. His white-blond hair covering the side of his face that's skin was the same as his arm.

"I'm not blinded," Cielo hissed. "And I haven't forgotten." An involuntary memory flashed into his mind. Koliko in his arms, the strange feeling. A drawing, pulling feeling to her. He shook his head to wipe the thought from his mind. "She has grown closer to her child. She wants it and will protect it now. What better way to get to it than get close to her? Get her to trust me?" he spat at his adopted brother. "Now with the stunt you've pulled she'll be guarded day and night. Chances of getting to her are near impossible."

Crease smirked. "True, but she's one who has been free all her life. I doubt she will let them keep her imprisoned." He stood walking over to his brother. "Aside from that, she's curious about you, just as you are about her."

"Do what you will, but remember your place, little brother," he whispered, pointing his finger at the gash that was nearly healed on Cielo's chest, "You and I both know she's close to the end. Get her here or else you're no better than those worthless demons we call kin."

He turned and Cielo watched as he disappeared into the dark forest. Glowing red eyes of demons all around them followed quietly, large and small. He was glad as he finally allowed himself to breath in a shaky breath that no one could see. Perhaps his plan wasn't a good one. Perhaps he had already gotten in too deep. But he'd fix that.

_**Koliko - First Person**_

"_Mama!" Rayne exclaimed when she saw me appear at the edge of the meadow. "Look, Mama, look!"_

_She ran toward me as I just stared at her with a startled expression. I didn't say anything, just watched her. Examining the wings that she carried on her back carefully. They were angelic. The left one black, the right one white. Half and half. Dark and Light._

"_I have wings too!" she yelled happily, catching my attention. I nodded and smiled at her._

"_Yes and what beautiful wings they are," I said, reaching behind her and stroking the soft feathers. "When did you find these?"_

_She laughed. "They just appeared. They're not imagined either. They're mine, all mine." Turning, she ran cheerfully across the meadow and back, jumping and laughing along the way. "Mama," she called, running to me. "Teach me how to fly."_

_At her words I froze. Those words that had come through my own mouth once before. Hesitantly, I reached out to her and she took my hand. Leading me out into the middle of the grassy field._

"_Ready," she said excitedly._

"_Go," I called, pulling her with me as we ran. Just before we reached the edge of the lake, I let go of her hand._

"_Do as I do," I said to her. Beating my large wings down and launching into the air. I turned to look down at her as she followed. Her smaller wings catching the air and pushing her into the sky toward me. I steadied her in my hands, letting go when I was confident enough that her wings would work for her. She laughed joyfully watching her wings act easily on their own to keep her up._

_I darted past her, toward the ground. Not entirely feeling up to flying. She followed, smiling as I landed and watched her maneuver in a newfound freedom._

"_Will my wings be like yours when I get bigger, Mama?"_

_I shrugged. "Not exactly like mine, but they will get larger."_

_She smiled before touching my ears. "But I won't be like a cat like Mama, huh?"_

_I tilted my head at her and laughed lightly. "No, I don't think so. You aren't going to be born during a cursed year."_

_The look on her face turned to disappointment. "I wish I was."_

_Before she could get away, I grabbed her and she squealed with laughter as she tried to get away while I pulled her to me. I looked at her kindly, but with a seriousness that she stopped and watched me back. "Do you know when you will be born?"_

_Rayne scratched her head. "Soon," she said excitedly. "Very soon." Wrapping her arms around my neck and hugging me tightly. "Then I can be with Mama."_

_There was a sense of calm, yet excitement that mixed through my mind before worry and weariness started to take over and cloud it._

"_I'm going," I whispered, my grip on her loosening so she tried to hold me tighter._

"_You'll come back won't you, Mama?"_

_I nodded to her. "Yes, my dear, I'll come back."_

_Her eyes started to get teary. "I love you Mama. You love me too right?"_

_A warmth that had lingered within me seemed to grow warmer as I looked at her, smiling and nodding as her sad smiling face disappeared into blackness._

I jerked awake when I sensed a very close presence. I sat up, realizing I had fallen asleep on Xavier. He watched me warily with his blue and green eyes. His face carefully set to show no expression though. I yawned unexpectedly. Feeling the weight within my stomach move slightly.

"What's happening?" I asked Xavier quietly.

"The others are coming and should be here soon. So for now, we stay inside."

I stared at him, looking at the long scar that now glinted silver down his face. Reaching to touch it without thinking. The sudden movement made him flinch.

"What happened to you?"

Xavier was watching my hand, my fingers only a few inches away from his face. "I copied your powers, but I can't copy everything of them perfectly. I can't teleport like you can. So I was headed back for them when a man with white hair and red eyes appeared and attacked me. Before I could even flinch there were demons everywhere. I didn't get a good look at him as suddenly became consumed by an eating hunger, a voice in my head." I nodded, understanding the same voice within mine. "When I saw you there with that thing, I knew it had to be the one that attacked me. That demon too that lay there."

I shook my head in disbelief, why would Cielo do that? "Cielo has saved my life countless times. I don't understand."

Xavier took my hand, setting it against his face tenderly. "He wants you, but I can't comprehend why."

The feeling that itched inside me returned as I traced his face. An anxious, nervous, feeling. I knew from the Contract, Xavier could feel it too, and maybe he even knew what it was. But he only stared back kindly into my black abyssal eyes, and a relief washed over me.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 - Trapped ****設陷井**

Xavier pulled back, carefully moving me from his lap and standing. "They're here," he said, extending his hand toward me. I took it and he lifted me up to my feet like I weighed nothing at all.

"Can we go outside now?" I asked, feeling like a child being told I could finally quit my timeout.

He nodded hesitantly. "Mist-Koliko," he corrected when I started to glare at him. "I must ask you not to mention our Contract to anyone. Especially Master Hash," he said quietly during the last part.

"Hash? Why?" I asked, confused.

But he didn't answer me, instead he continued out of the room we had been in and into the hallway, heading for the entrance. Unfortunately, Xavier was extremely focused on getting me as far away from danger as possible which ended with us being so deep into the bunker that it seemed impossible to get out, so the entrance took quite a long walk.

Another unfortunate thing, we never made it to the entrance before we heard excited footsteps running down the hall. Ryan reached me first down the long hallway, but to his surprise I actually moved as he grabbed me instead of being able to stand my ground like I usually could. He looked me up and down, noticing the change of color in my skin before he hugged me like an addict and started to whine like he did.

"Oh, Koliko, you're beautiful wings!" he cried, shaking me back and forth as he hugged me.

"Ryan, let go," I growled, but not as harsh as I usually would, I was starting to get used to his strange complex.

He did slowly and I smiled slightly at him. "Her name is Rayne."

Realizing, his blue eyes brightened and his brown hair seemed to stand up in excitement. "Really?" he exclaimed, looked at my stomach, but to no avail. "Wha-"

"R-A-Y-N-E," I spelled for him. I laughed as he stood there awestruck and speechless for once. "She told me," I said, "in a dream." Realizing I had never really told anyone of the world that I dreamt of. Just saying a dream was so much more understandable.

Suddenly I was enveloped in another constraining hug. Ryan was laughing as he jumped with me in his arms. I sighed, there really was no helping him. Such an optimist could never be brought down like a pessimist like myself.

"Koliko." Ryan pulled back and we looked back from where he had come to see Hash, Ayden, and Raelki coming towards us. Hash was the one that had called as he ran faster toward us. Grasping my arm and pulling into him. He held me tightly, protectively. I don't know why, but I glanced at Xavier, who looked away to avoid eye contact. Hash pulled back, under his eyes there were dark circles as if he hadn't slept, but I didn't understand how that could happen unless he needed blood. I reached up, touching the darkened skin lightly with my fingertips. His eyes closed as he leaned into my hand, breathing deeply.

"He's been worried since Xavier showed up. The anxiety caused him to refuse taking an injection to help his thirst," Raelki said as she and Ayden walked up.

I cocked me head at him concernedly. "And the agreement is when you get here you have to take it?"

Hash sighed, rubbing his eyes, barely opening to look at me before turning to glare at Raelki for telling me. But as his eyes shifted I caught the slight swirls of red swimming in his light brown irises. Taking his hand I led him away, pushing him into a room around the corner of the hall. Glaring at him in turn as he stared at me with surprise.

"Take your injection," I ordered, standing in front of the doorway.

"Koliko, there really is no need, I feel fine," he said, but I knew it was a lie.

"Oh really? Then explain why your eyes are starting to turn redder and redder," I replied, pointing at his face. Startled, he looked away. "Take your medicine, Hash."

Grumbling, he reached into his leather coat pocket. Pulling out a syringe filled with a brown-blue liquid inside of it. Somehow the vile was fascinating to me. I walked over to him, taking his arm and pushing up the sleeve to reveal his bare skin. The needle sent a shiver up my spine as it pierced through and injected the serum inside.

Hash breathed deeply as he pulled the long piece of metal out. The hole that it had made healed up within a few seconds. I looked up to see he had closed his eyes before he looked at me, eyes not completely normal but less red.

"Better, Kitty?" he smirked. I glared at him, punching him in the chest, but unfortunately it hurt my knuckles more than he even felt, but it would have knocked him to the floor had I not been so _human_.

"Don't call me that," I hissed, trying not to show the pain that stung my hand.

He chuckled, taking my hand, kissing my red knuckles tenderly. The feeling I had when Xavier was so close began to creep up my spine, a nervous anxiety. But just like Xavier, Hash seemed to sense it and pulled back though not letting go of my hand as we walked back to the others. Ryan ran toward us, stealing me away from Hash's grasp and I felt a sudden rush of relief like before.

"So when is she due?" Ayden asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Soon, but she didn't say when."

"Rayne," Ryan giggled, jumping up and down while holding my hands. "You know if you move some letters around she could be named Ryan too, just have to put an 'e' in there somewhere."

"No," Raelki and I said at the same time. Ayden laughed while Ryan smiled mischievously.

I turned to Raelki, pointing an accusing finger at her. "And your herbs may work well for helping werewolves or humans who are pregnant, but vampires who turn into humans not so much." She tilted her head confused at me. "It helped me to stay a vampire, unfortunately though, I have to be human in order for her to have a chance of being born."

She nodded understanding. "Well you're just a special case aren't you?" she asked, teasing.

A hand set on top of my head and I turned to see Ryan smiling down at me. "She's super special," he said happily.

I knocked his hand away boredly. "The way you make it sound is as if I'm an idiot. When, in fact, you are the idiot," I stated, sliding my way passed Ayden to see Odin and Ifrit, who's tail shook when he saw me. I yawned, petting his head absently as I continued walking for the entrance.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" Ayden asked, grasping my arm to stop me.

I looked back at him. "Outside. I'm sick of being inside all the time."

"I don't think so," Raelki said matter-of-factly stepping in front of me. "You're not going anywhere until the child of yours is born." I glared at her.

"I can do whatever I please," I hissed.

"Please, can't you just wait for a little while, Koliko?" I heard Ryan ask.

I turned to look at him, which wasn't such a good idea. His blue eyes gazed at me with a sincerity that I felt helpless to fight against. "Whatever," I said quietly, turning around, walking back to the room Hash and I had just been in.

I felt their eyes on me as I left them behind. Crawling beneath a thin sheet and resting my head on the bare mattress. I didn't like being so cooped up, they couldn't keep me here. The world was not so dangerous as they made it out to be, even if Xavier was going to tell them about Cielo, I couldn't believe that he would do such a thing.

As if the wind had heard me, there was a chill that ran up my spine.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 - Chocolate ****巧克力**

"Hey, Koliko," Ryan snapping his fingers in front of my face to get my attention.

I turned to gaze at him annoyed. "What?"

However, he seemed undeterred by my neglect and disinterest in him, maybe I was losing my edge. "So, since you're human, does that mean you can eat food now?" he asked, eyes bright as he waited for my answer.

"Vampires can eat food even though it won't be digested. I've never eaten a thing before in the entirety of my life. And I've been fine the last few days of not eating anything so I doubt it's as necessary as breathing is to me right now," I stated, setting my head against my hand to watch the TV with indifference.

Ryan had talked me into watching a movie marathon. This time it was a series called "Star Wars", though, in all honesty, they seemed like the most mind-numbing films I had watched yet, which didn't exactly mean anything since all the other movies we had watched before weren't even a smidge interesting in the first place.

"But now that you're human, you _can_ digest food," Ryan declared, grabbing my hand and pulling me up off the couch. "Come on, I want to see you try some stuff," he said excitedly, dragging me down the hall toward the kitchen.

Upon hearing us enter, Ayden turned from the table where he was sitting to look at us. The bottom part of his face was smothered with red, a piece of raw red meat dangling from his lips before he chomped and swallow it. In his hands, looked like a bloody carcass of a deer. He failed as he tried wiping his mouth with a blood covered hand and greeted us. The three wolves were lying on the ground next to him, gnawing on bones. Their muzzles smeared red as well.

Ryan glared at Ayden before turning to me. "Don't worry, you definitely aren't eating _that_," he said, pointing at the meat. I smirked, walking over to take a chair out next to Ayden.

"You want me to cook you something?" Ayden asked after swallowing.

Ryan laughed sarcastically. "If I wanted someone to cook for me, I'd get Hash to do it.

"Have me do what?" We turned to see Hash coming through the door. He smiled when he saw me.

"Cook," Ryan repeated. "I was going to see how Koliko liked food."

"Good idea," Hash said, smirking. "I want to see her face too." I glared at him.

"I'm not hungry," I stated. "I don't even know what hunger is supposed to feel like."

"All the more reason to eat," Ryan said, running through flapping doors into the kitchen and bringing out the backpack he had brought movies in. Hash sat next to me, reaching his arm around my shoulders as he watched me with amusement, but I refused to look at him. Ryan rummaged through his bag. Setting different colored packets on the table next to us before sitting down and ripping the paper off of one and pouring colorful looking pebbles onto his palm.

"Pick a color," he said, holding out his hand.

I shook my head. "No thanks, not hungry."

"Humor me," he replied, pushing his hand toward me, but I set my jaw tightly.

Hash took a red pebble from the pile, examining it closely before asking, "What are these? I never seen them before."

Ayden was the one that answered. "They were called Skittles back in the day. They're hard, yet chewy candies." He took a large toothy bite out of a haunch of the bleeding meat.

"Huh. You sure you don't want one?" Hash moved the small red dot in front of my face. I nodded, looking at him. "Okay, then." As he went to eat it, I felt water spray lightly on my face. The feeling startled me and I hissed, turning back to see Ryan with a spray bottle, who was grinning mischievously, while at the same time Hash's hand popped the candy into my mouth before I could stop hissing. "Chew," he said, smirking.

I did, grumbling all the while and glaring at Ryan and especially Hash. "Traitor," I said as I swallowed.

"I'm still here for you," he replied, smiling with innocence.

"So what do you think of it?" Ryan asked eagerly.

I shrugged. "I don't know exactly what I'm supposed to say."

"How did you like the taste?" he specified. "Did it taste like strawberries?"

Again, I shrugged. "I don't know what I'm supposed to be tasting for. I don't know anything about what anything tastes like. If that's what strawberries taste like, then yes, I tasted it." I tilted my head, staring at him with a dumbfounded face.

He shook his head. "Okay, fine. We'll try something else since these are artificial and you don't know what the original tastes like." Ryan took a silver wrapped rectangle. Pulling of the paper to reveal smaller brown rectangles that were connected to each other.

"What's that?" I asked skeptically. "I'm not interested in eating dirt."

Ryan laughed, breaking off one of the shapes. "This one will be a better thing to taste. It's sweet, and you'll know what sweet tastes like once you eat it." He took my hand setting the brown substance in my hand. Some of it remained on his fingers and it started to slowly melt in my palm.

I sighed, putting it in my mouth. At first it was hard and cold, but from the heat of my mouth it melted and I swallowed. The taste was what I guessed was supposed to taste sweet, but what kind of sweet? What exactly was sweet? I wasn't sure, but whatever sweet was, I didn't like it at all.

"Are you going to tell me what this is now?" I managed to swallow the thick substance.

"Chocolate," Ayden said.

I looked at him critically. Pointed at the tiny bricks I said, "_That_ is chocolate?"

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"I have heard of chocolate, but, mind you, I never really _knew_ what it was exactly. Sweet and delectable, the best taste in the world people said," I shook my head with disgust. "Of course, that would be from a human view. A human sweet." I lolled my tongue, trying to get the taste to dissipate. "To me, this so-called chocolate is disgusting."

"Tastes good to me," Hash said, chewing a piece of the chocolate.

"Maybe that's because you know what it should taste like as a human." I looked at the chocolate starting to shine from melting in Ryan's hand before turning to gaze at Hash. "Have you ever drank blood yet, Hash?" He shook his head. "You would understand that a vampire's view of sweet and a human's view of sweet is completely different. 'Blood is a vampire's chocolate', so goes the saying. But humans will never really understand that I suppose."

Once I was finished, I realized I was really just rambling to myself because Ryan was kneeling in front of me like a child with big eyes listening intently to a bedtime story.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"I wish I was a vampire is all," he said.

"Too bad," I replied. "You have to be one of a kind." I yawned. "Can I go outside yet?" Switching the subject.

Ryan gazed at me critically. "Have you had a baby yet? No. So no."

I glared at him. "You can't keep me here forever. And even if it is 'soon', no one really knows when 'soon' is. You can't keep me trapped up for days on end and expect me to not want to have some fresh air once in a while."

Suddenly in the doorway, Xavier stood. He seemed to be uneasy, but when our eyes met the feeling disappeared. "Forgive me," he said. "I thought you had disappeared for a moment." Then a burst of cool air finally caught up with him and blew into the room.

Hash stood immediately. Walking quickly passed Xavier without a glance, though Xavier looked away from him. The wind chasing him as he disappeared.

"Is Raelki still outside?" Ayden asked. Xavier nodded.

Ryan felt the awkwardness before it could fully soak in, so he tried to keep conversation flowing. "Was Zidane's blood just as vampire's sweet is supposed to be?"

I looked at him kindly. "Even sweeter."

"Impossible to describe?" he asked.

"As if heaven itself had released me from hell," I looked up at Xavier, who watched me with careful eyes. "Even if just for a little while."


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 - Things You Knew ****您知道的事**

For a week I wasn't allowed to leave the bunker, even though I didn't feel anything close to having Rayne, whom I hadn't been able to visit while I slept. I couldn't even get close to the entrance. Everyone would take turns on patrol, outside and inside. Ryan mostly tried to keep me occupied though. Little did he know was that movies and games weren't exactly amusing. Ayden had found a small coffee table while on look out. Lucky enough for me it was the perfect thing for me to hit my head on in boredom.

"Ryan, I can't stay here," I complained against the table. "I just might die."

"Speaking of which," Ryan mentioned, completely ignoring what I had said. "What do you think happens when we die?"

I tilted my head to look at him. "I don't believe you go to heaven if that's what you're asking."

"Why not?" he asked, with interest rather than disappointment.

"I have read nearly every kind of bible that has existed, trying to find answers like any person I suppose. Only one has never contradicted itself," I explained. "In it, it described that the dead are conscious of nothing at all. No going to heaven. No remaining as a ghost or however it is as an afterlife. This bible explains it in more detail, but I really don't like getting into all this religious stuff. People can believe what they want."

"So there is no hell?" he asked with a look of relief.

"There is, but not like how people make it. Hell is merely 'being sent to the grave', not burning forever." I yawned, standing and stretching.

"What are you doing?"

"I know you're just trying to distract me and all, but it's really not working. So rather than engage in meaningless conversation, I'd just rather go to sleep for a while."

Ryan stood up next to me slowly. I knew what I said had stung, but he didn't show.

"Walk with me," I invited, trying to ease his feeling.

He smiled gratefully, taking my hand and putting it through his arm like a gentleman and leading me away.

As we walked, Ryan, for once, didn't try to make conversation. I assumed it was because of what I had said before. But for him not to be talking was strange. The halls were quiet with no one talking. The only things we heard were our footsteps before we came into view of Xavier walking on patrol in front of us. Hearing us, he stopped and turned.

"Hi, Xavier," Ryan called, waving happily. Xavier nodded, waiting for us to catch up before we started walking.

"How are you feeling?" Xavier asked me.

I shrugged, but Ryan answered before I could. "She's being obstinate," he pouted.

I flicked his head with my finger. "I'm tired, unless you want me to sleep through all your endless movies." I left "boring" out of the equation. Due to that Ryan's eyes sparkled with enthusiasm.

"What movie should be watch next? I brought a lot."

"Like I care."

Around the end of the hall Hash came into view walking towards us with an irritated look on his face before he caught sight of us. His face brightened for a moment, but as soon as he saw Xavier, he glared at him and continued walked with no intent to stop.

"Hi Hash," Ryan greeted, feeling discomfort. Hash grunted as he passed.

Xavier was staring blankly at the wall before stopping. "Excuse me," he said, and without another word he just disappeared into thin air.

"What's up with them?" I asked.

Ryan fidgeted, uneasy. "Hash is kinda mad at Xavier."

"Why?" I walked into that old room I had slept in once I got here. The dirty white shirts still hung in the closet, and the faint luring scent surrounded me. Sitting on the bed I looked up at Ryan expectantly.

"I don't really know. Those two can be best friends at times and at others they act like sworn enemies to each other."

"Must be rough," I said, pulling the covers over my shoulder and closing my eyes. Ryan laughed quietly before I heard the door close.

"Koliko," a voice whispered.

I stirred, opening my eyes to see gold and dark brown eyes watching me lovingly, black hair falling and nearly covering them, his figure kneeling next to me. No angelic white wings, but his white clothes were enough the make him angelic enough. I gasped, sitting up and reaching to touch his face.

"Is this a dream?" I asked with a shaky voice, my fingers tracing down his face. He shook his head and I looked around quickly to see that I was still within his childhood room in the bunker. I tried so hard, but his name would not leave my mouth. Instead, it stuck in my throat. I breathed in sharply, looking at him, laughing humorlessly. "How cruel my mind is. To make you seem so real when you are truly nothing but a dream to me anymore."

He shook his head, reaching his hand out to cup my face sweetly. "You only need to believe," he said. "Come with me, love. And I will take you away from here."

Again I laughed. "Even as a hallucination, you can have such a power over me," I choked, wrapping my arms around his neck. He hugged me tightly for a long while before pulling back and standing. Taking my hand in his, leading me toward the door.

He looked up and down the hallway to see Hash coming toward the room. I stepped behind the door to hide, but he didn't stop as he walked passed and through the illusion that stood in the hall watching him. The vision did not shatter like it had before, but remained as he looked at me and smiled, reaching out his hand. I took it without hesitating and we ran down the hall as fast as we could.

We reached the entrance. I took hold of the metal rungs, climbing up as quickly as I could, feeling a rush of freedom. Fresh, chilled air burst as I pushed the covering away. I laughed as I stood on the cracked pavement, looking up at the shining moon and stars that shown so brightly in the sky.

"I'm so glad you came," two voices echoed. I turned back to the entrance to see that the hallucination staring blankly passed me. I followed his gaze to see a man standing next to an old worn down building.

"Cielo," I recognized.

An evil smirk spread across his face. I stepped back startled as the illusion that had brought me here walked to stand beside Cielo. "Firstly, I would just like to say it was nice getting to know you," both said at the exact same time.

"Cielo, what is going on? This isn't you," I said, starting to feel a chill of panic tingle in the back of my mind. Cielo seemed to wince at my statement, but I couldn't be sure since my vision wasn't as so good during the night anymore.

He sauntered up to me. His red pupil-less eyes glowing in the dark as he watched me intently. "Come with me," his voice hissed, being echoed by the mirage whose hand reached out for me.

"You," I managed to say, "you made him?"

Cielo looked back at the figure, smirking as he looked back at me. "Yes," they both echoed. "First time in a few hundred years that I actually used this old power of mine." My breath became stressed as I realized he was not the person I wished him to be.

"Koliko!" I looked to see Raelki running toward me from down the road. "Run!" she yelled.

I sprinted toward her, since she was the better chance of getting to rather than the hole. Though, as I ran I could hear Cielo's laugh echo through the air. Suddenly all around us there was the sound of screeching and hissing. Above me I heard wings flapping before something knocked me to the ground, the weight of it making the earth shake beneath me. I coughed, trying to get up, but the breath that had been knocked out of me was hard to get back. I struggled, but in vain, and everything went black.

The last thing I heard was the sound of Raelki trying to scream before being cut short.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 - Never Yours ****從未你的**

There was no pain, which was unexpected, only a numb feeling in my arms. I stirred, my ears twitching at the sound of chains clinging together. Slowly, my eyes opened to a desolate metal room. An open barred door like a jail cell was the only exit from this place. I looked up, finding my wrists the be locked and held up by chains. I tried pulling at them, but the action was futile. I couldn't break them now.

"Finally awake, are we?" a cynical voice asked.

Snapping my attention toward a shadowed figure, I winced as the metal dug against my wrists. The person walked into the cell. Had I not known better, I would have thought from his white hair and red glowing eyes that it was Cielo. But his arm was not bandaged, and it wasn't the left arm that was deformed.

"Crease?" I guessed with a hoarse voice.

"Ah, so Cielo has told you about me. Bravo, I give you compliments on recalling me so quickly." He clapped halfheartedly. "Don't you agree Cielo?" Crease turned to look at Cielo, who stood in the doorway, his face blank as he watched me coldly.

"Why?" I whispered when I saw him. "What is it that you want?" I spat at Crease.

"What I want? Why, it is something we all want." Suddenly, the walls seemed to move and False demons crawled to the ground toward Crease. Hissing and snarling at me. Crease growled as some even tried to nip at me. It whined as it crawled down with the others.

"Sorry, they are a bit excited."

I coughed, feeling out of breath. "Excited for what?" I jerked hopelessly against the chains, my numb arms aching.

"You see, Koliko, with the child you hold inside you, it is possible that she could save all of us demons."

I glanced up at Cielo then back to Crease. "The demons?"

Crease nodded. "Didn't you catch on yet? For one who's so quick witted, you are surely blind, aren't you?" he laughed. "Yes, we are demons. With the exception of Cielo and myself. We are half of what we were meant to be and what we are. True Vampire and False Demon. Won't you notice the horrid resemblances?" He walked forward, reaching his demonic black arm up and stroking me with a sharp fingertip.

I winced as the sharp edge cut into my cheek, black blood starting the trickle from the wound. Hissing and glaring at him, I cut my tongue on my fangs and spat the pouring black liquid at his face. He cried out, backing up while the demons screeched angrily at me. I gave a short menacing laugh.

"You think that Rayne will save your scaly hides from your own hell." I spat again. "When you don't even know if that is true or not."

Crease growled. Uncovering his face to reveal the left part of his face that looked like a light burn. Seems my blood wasn't as acidic as it had once been.

"The life of you and your child will be a satisfying return then," he hissed, walking toward the door.

"You are indeed helpless. Ever since the Angel died," he laughed. "Here's present for you." A demon carried a struggling body into the cell, throwing her to the floor before ripping off a bag that covered her head. Raelki looked around bewildered. Growling at everything around her before she saw me.

Horrified she ran toward me and I felt a sudden ache deep within my stomach. "Koliko," she gasped. "Are you alright?"

"Raelki," I coughed, blood dripping from my mouth to the floor. "I don't feel so well."

She reached up quickly for the chains the break them, only to find that a demon hadn't left the wall as it screeched at her. Bearing a jaw full of jagged teeth and a forked tongue that whipped at her. She growled, turning to Cielo and Crease.

"Let her down! Being held up like this she'll lose the baby."

After a moment, Crease clicked and the demon slid from the wall and out the door. Raelki turned back and ripped the chains from the walls. I dropped onto weak legs, she caught me easily, setting me down against the wall. My wrists were still clasped tightly. Wedging her fingers between the metal and my skin she broke it off easily. We looked back to see that Cielo and Crease had already gone, only a few large demons guarded the entry.

Raelki growled with frustration. "We need to get out of here." Staring at the demons her lips curled up over her teeth. Two sets of fangs showed, werewolf fangs. "They won't be too hard for us to get past."

"For you," I said, leaning back against the wall rubbing my wrists. "I'm a handicap for you."

"Yeah, well I'm sure the guys will be pretty upset with me if I don't bring you back," she scoffed, glaring at the exit.

"You can blame me, it's ok," I said. "But all I can say is that I couldn't stay cooped up in that bunker anymore."

"So you decided to be held a real prisoner by demons?" she asked sarcastically.

I just had to smirk at her. "They want Rayne. They won't do anything to us until she's born."

Raelki sighed heavily, her tired green eyes drooping. "We're just going to have to wait it out as long as we can then."

I nodded. "You should get some rest then. It won't do for the only one of us that can fight to not be of any use."

She glared at me before complying. Lying down next to me. "I'll blame you," she said closing her eyes, I grunted. "I'll blame both of us. We fucked up."

_**Hash - Third Person**_

At first there was a sense of loss, anxiety and pain that coursed underneath his skin before anger started to build. Only to grow hotter and hotter as he paced furiously around the lunchroom of the kitchen.

"What do we do?" Ryan asked with a sad panic. Of course he would be worried, all of the kidlike mannerisms were gone, now actually showing the pureness of how deeply he cared without all of the joking. Hash said nothing as he continued pacing. Ayden was the one to speak.

"Nothing much we can do. We don't even know where they are."

"There must be some way though," Ryan exclaimed.

"I know where they are." They all turned to see Xavier standing in the doorway. Hash could just feel the heat from his rage crawl just beneath his icy cold skin when he saw him.

"Where?" asked Ryan earnestly.

Xavier shook his head. "I can't tell you."

Hash roared, the ferocity within him finally bursting. He was by Xavier before a breath could be caught. Slamming him into the metal wall making it indent. Xavier grunted, but didn't fight back. He only stared at Hash with indifferent eyes, making him even more irritated.

"Tell us!" he yelled, pressing his arm against Xavier's neck. "Koliko doesn't have much time left!"

"If I tell you, you will act irrationally. Have patience and I will come up with a plan to get them back. Get the Mist-Koliko, back," he corrected, keeping his agreement, making Hash even angrier.

"You just think you are so _special_ don't you," Hash spat. "Do you think you can save her on your own just because you made a Contract with Koliko. _She is not yours!_"

Xavier sighed. "Yes, but she will never be yours either."


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 - Blind ****瞎的**

_**Koliko - First Person**_

There was an itching feeling that stung my nose. Suddenly a burst of air came from nowhere as I sneezed. It was a strange feeling. I had never done that before and I was startled as I looked up to see Cielo leaning against the side of the entry. I glanced at Raelki, but she was still sound asleep, so I returned to Cielo and glared at him.

"What are you staring at?" I hissed.

"You."

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously. Why are you staring at me?"

He shrugged. "I hadn't occurred to me to look anywhere else."

"Are you trying to sweet talk? Because I will guarantee you it won't work."

"I wouldn't doubt it. Though I feel bad for those vampire friends of yours who try so hard to get your attention."

I cocked me head confused. "Xavier and Hash?"

He smirked, laughing quietly for a moment. "Crease is right, you are blind about people aren't you?" He shoved of the wall, walking around the room, the demon guards watching us carefully.

I stared at him with distain. "Only because I haven't been myself since…" Horrible flashes of blood and rain shot through my head and my breath caught. I could hear the thunder.

"Since the Angel died?" Cielo completed, drawing me away from my memories. "Yes, I'll give you that one. But still."

"Still what?" I continued glaring.

"You never understood their motive. Their feelings of affection towards you that is so blatantly obvious to everyone else."

"They are my…friends," I said, feeling strange as I never had used the word before.

"Friends you may see them as. But they want more."

"More?"

Cielo sighed sarcastically. "Even now you can't catch the hint of my meaning." Moving, he knelt in front of me, leaning in. "Perhaps I can explain better. Your feelings toward them are only of friendship, yet there is a feeling deep within you that makes you feel nervous and anxious when you are close to them." I stared at him speechless, my body responding exactly to his words, that strange feeling emerging. "Something you wish desperately to have fulfilled even when you have no idea of what it is." He leaned back. "And yet, they pull back and you feel a sudden relief and disappointment." And I did.

"Why?" I whispered almost inaudibly.

"Because you belong to the Angel. Your Guard with him remains unbroken even in death. You can only sense his feelings for you and yours for him. But for all others there is no such thing but only a commonality."

Taking my hand, he smelled my wrist, staring at me with a strange longing. "Your blood gives off such an aroma. A scent that will send all vampires to the breaking point of desire for it. But within your blood there is a threat and warning to those so that they do not drink it." Reaching a hand out, he touched my face and I flinched. "You are like a black rose with thorns on its petals." He stood, stepping back.

"This is why they cannot have you. You already belong to the Angel and no one else can ever be close to you like him. This is why you have that longing. Why they pull back from you. Why you are relieved because they are _not_ your Angel. They love you, but you will never love them."

He leaned down, tilting my face up to him with his finger beneath my chin. "Your Guard may be broken if you choose for it to be that way, it's a near impossible and extraordinarily painful thing to do, and I'm sure you won't."

"How can you know?" I dropped my head to avoid looking at him.

"Being something of a True Vampire for over 600 years, you learn things about your kind. Demons have like mannerisms to that of a True Vampire even if they aren't all there. Too bad for you, since you thought you were the only one."

I felt my eye sting with tears, but I held them from falling. I really was so blind. "And what about you?" I asked quietly, glancing up at him.

Cielo scoffed. "Don't get above yourself. I admit, being half True Vampire made me curious of you. But I wouldn't fall so low as to love you. I only did what I had to in order to get you here."

"Why?"

"For your child, as my brother said. It's blood and power may heal us and make us fully True Vampires."

"But you don't know if that is the truth."

"No, but after living on a machine, being kept half alive until only a few years ago when Crease and I were finally injected with yours and the Angel's blood, would make anything possible."

"My blood? I thought you couldn't drink it," I said skeptically.

"Only when it is not in contact with your body and not drank but injected, can we use your blood. It's tasteless and ineffective that way," he explained disappointedly.

"You bloody bastard," I hissed at him.

Cielo smirked as he headed for the door.

I let out a small laugh. "And to think that if I knew how to break my Guard, I just might've fallen in love with you." As well as Hash and Xavier.

From beneath my eyelashes I saw Cielo turn with shock, looking at me only for a moment before disappearing. But on his face, beneath his startled look, I could have sworn I saw pain.

Raelki moved slightly beside me. I looked down to see her eyes staring blankly at the entrance before moving up look at me.

"Is it true, then?" I asked her quietly.

Sighing, she sat up. Leaning her back against my shoulder. "I believe so."

"How could you not tell me?"

"Have your feelings changed for them now?" she countered.

I sat silent for a moment, knowing that nothing had changed about the news. "Why did they do this?" I whispered in confusion mostly to myself, but Raelki answered anyway.

"Why is really an impossible question to answer. It just happens and before you know it, this feeling is inside you. There really can be no reasonable answer as to why you fall in love, you just do."

"But still I was not made for them." I looked at her critically. "I was created for…"

Raelki seemed to feel my hurt. "Zidane, I know. But even then, Hash and Xavier-" she cut off, shaking her head. "You can't control how others will feel about you."

"I feel sorry for them."

"Don't. They knew what the consequences were." Moving to sit forward, tilting her head back against the wall, she breathed slowly. Setting a hand on my shoulder and smiling as I looked at her. "You and I are the same. You are just a one person person."


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 - Sorry 抱歉**

Life in prison wasn't as bad as Raelki had made it out to be. Of course, I wanted to leave. Being cooped up for the last few days without a sign of outside freedom was starting to get to me. Demons brought in animals for Raelki to eat. But none of the demons bothered us otherwise.

Well, except for Crease, who found enjoyment in my torture even when Raelki insisted that I couldn't be stressed because I'd risk losing Rayne. But even then, Crease didn't seem to care. He ordered her taken from the room when he came by. I acted indifferent when I seen him. But he didn't seem effected that I wasn't as scared as a human should have been. Of course, that was confidence for you. Every vampire had it, so it took a lot for one to feel fear.

"So how are you today, my sweet?" Crease asked with a slick and poisonous tone.

"I would be better if you left," I replied, facing him defiantly.

Before I realized, I flew backward hitting the wall and falling to the ground with the breath knocked out of me. Pain suddenly stung at the side of my face and I hissed at Crease.

"You would do well to have respect for your hosts," he spat with a smirk, his right demonic hand still raised after hitting me.

"You sound exactly like Aldaris."

"I'll take that as both an insult and a compliment. I promise you that my late adoptive father will be nothing compared to what I will do to you. Of course, I did learn the best from him. Even having second control over the False is indeed a prize to have." He walked up to me slowly as I tried to catch my breath.

"Would you like to know what I'm going to do to you?" he asked menacingly, kneeling in front of me. His red glazed eyes staring imploringly.

I couldn't respond as I heaved in a breath and coughed. He chuckled.

"You're child will be mine, I guarantee it. No need to worry though, I'll do you a favor in return." He reached toward me, grabbing both the key and vile of blood, jerking them and breaking the chains from my neck. I gasped, trying to reach for it before I realized I could hardly move. He tied the vile around his neck. "The last of the Angel's blood? How fortunate I am."

_My blood!_ a voice screamed. But I watched in horror, breaking from my indifference, as he dangled the silver key in front of my eyes. "I'll make sure there is nothing else for you to live for." Slowly, the silver started to melt, dripping onto the ground and slipping through the cracks of the bricks. I breathed harder from the terror.

_The heart. His heart_, I thought, trying desperately to move me arms. But the key was gone. Melted like quicksilver and never coming back. A tear slipped from my eye and Crease laughed.

"It's a promise then." He reached down, taking my left arm into his cold hands. His sharp claws sliced down the inside from my elbow to my wrist. The bracelet of hourglasses jingled together. Crease grabbed it, breaking it off and throwing it against the wall. The sand scattered on the ground as the glass shattered and I felt something inside me break. As if the pieces of my soul had been broken even more.

Suddenly, the Four Reapers appeared. Soul, Heart, Mind, and Body, their unseen faces looking down at the broken shards. They held their staffs over the pile. The white, red, gray, and black sands started to swirl into the air.

_No!_ I tried to scream at them, but they acted as if they could not hear me. Dissolving and disappearing from the world. Only the broken glass shards remained.

Crease laughed manically. "He's gone. All gone." He gazed at me evilly. "Soon, I'll fulfill your greatest wish. You won't have to live in this world any longer."

I flinched, looking down at my arm. My black blood flowed from the two long cuts down my arm and from two short cuts across me wrist. It covered my hand and I realized Crease had not taken the golden heart ring from my finger. I hoped then that he wouldn't see it as my blood camouflaged it. It was the only thing left. To my relief, Crease seemed more fascinated by the blood.

"Poor girl," he crooned, sliding his fingers around and playing with the liquid. "You bleed so pretty."

I coughed, pulling away my hand. My eyes widened in shock and I kicked at Crease, but he moved away before I could make contact. He was surprised at first before smiling hysterically as he backed away and disappearing out the door. Pain coursed through my body and I wrapped my arms around my stomach crying out loudly.

"Koliko!"

I looked up in anguish. "Raelki, what's happening?"

Her face was mixed with both joy and dread. "You're going into labor."

I stared at her with uncertainty before the pain came again.

"And it doesn't look like it going to take long."

I coughed, wincing from the pain as I curled up. "Time is up then," I whispered.

**_Cielo - Third Person_**

The demons ran rampant and excited outside. He could hear their screams and screeches echoing through the cold winter air and into the empty halls. They were getting more and more restless, but forcing them to stay outside for now was the only way to keep them from getting too overexcited. But nothing could stop Crease from laughing with anticipation as he watched Koliko and the werewolf within the cell.

Cielo's eyes were transfixed on the two of them. The wolf worked frantically as Koliko cried out from the pain as she held onto dangling chains hooked to the wall for support. The sound made him flinch as he watched with alarm.

The blood. There was so much blood.

**_Koliko - First Person_**

_The sky was covered with dark thundering clouds. It seemed strange as I ran through dead leaves. The wind blowing more from the trees, bearing naked skeletal branches. The meadow was brown and dead as I approached. Rayne sat in the middle of the field, her black and white wings slumped against the ground._

"_Rayne!" I called to her. She turned, smiling when she saw me. I dropped to my knees, pulling her up into my arms, my wings wrapping around us protectively. "Where have you been? I've been trying to find you for so long."_

"_Mama," she whispered quietly. Moving back, she held up a large white book that barely fit between her arms. "Mama, can you help her?"_

_I looked at the book. The title read "_Feathers_", but there was no author. "Who, my dear?" I asked, flipping through the pages, but all the words were blurred and unreadable. Only on the last page I clearly read a line that mentioned a book "_Your Vampire Guardian_". The name seemed to stick in my head as I stared at the words._

"_Can you help her, Mama?" I looked at Rayne with confusion before smiling warmly._

_Moving my angelic wing, I pulled a long black feather from it, twirling it between my fingers. "Shall we give her feathers as the title reads?" I asked, opening the book and setting the feather in the crevice of the cover. Rayne smiled, her wings sliding forward, she pulled one feather from her black wing. Taking the book from me she opened it, setting her feather in the middle._

"_Where did you get this book?" I asked._

_Rayne shrugged. "I just found it." She closed the feathers within the pages, it was large enough that the edges didn't poke out. Her small hands ran across the title before the white book disappeared. Rayne sniffed. "I'm sorry, Mama."_

_I tilted my head at her. "Sorry for what?" Moving my hand, I turned her face toward me. From her silver and brown eyes tears flowed. Shocked, I grabbed her shoulders. "Sorry for what, Rayne?"_

"_It's my fault," she said. "Not yours. I'm not strong enough."_

"_Strong enough? For what, Rayne? I don't understand," I replied in panic, wiping her tears._

_Suddenly, the sky turned black, while clouds of red swirled in and out of it. The lake boiled like before, the waterfall stopped. The ground shook making trees that were black and dead fall to the ground. The mountains around us looked as if they were on fire. But everything was dead._

_I turned back to Rayne as she rested her hands on the sides of my face. Here eyes filled with tears as she smiled sadly and began to disappear. "Drink Papa's blood, Mama," her voice echoed. "It was always meant to save you."_


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 - You ****您**

"NO!" I screamed with all I could muster. With it came release from the pain. I heaved as trying to focus on Raelki.

Her hands were filled with blood, but they held something in them. Something small. She looked at me with a happy sadness with a mix of fear as she moved closer. Instinctively, I reached tiredly toward her, my child. Raelki set Rayne into my weak arms, I was barely able to hold her up.

I breathed in, feeling tears rimming my eye. She really was so lovely. Her face was soft and looked as frail as a baby's should. Her tiny hands curled around my finger as I stroked her supple cheek. Her eyes opened, bewildered and unfocused as they tried to find me. I leaned in closer, smiling.

"Rayne," I whispered. Suddenly, her brown eyes locked onto mine instantly. Focused completely as they were in the meadow.

_Mama_, a voice whispered faintly in my mind. _Be happy, Mama. Look up._ Rayne's eyes closed.

"Rayne," I called desperately. "Rayne, no."

_I love you, Mama._

The tears slipped as did Rayne's grip on my finger. My eyes widened as her soft, small body began to disappear, turning to dust and falling to the ground.

"Oh, my dear Rayne," I cried. My hands folding around what remained of her. "I love you always."

_**Cielo - Third Person**_

He watched with both an awe and horror. Drawn by his demonic side, and repulsed by the True.

The wolf had gotten the child out and had given it to Koliko. But to his horror, the child had turned to dust only a few moments after being born. This was the risk still. Death of a child born from a True Vampire and an Angel. Just as it always was to even have a True Vampire born. But he had never seen a True turn to dust as this child had.

Crease was pacing manically with excitement, not paying attention so he didn't notice what had happened. But it didn't last long, for the scent of the girl was gone as Koliko's was vanishing. Crease growled as he looked with anger.

Stalking toward her naked weak form, Crease talked back to him. "Quickly, we must eat her, lest her powers disappear from this world."

The wolf stood with anger even with tears rimming her own eyes. "Leave her be!" she yelled. "Koliko is fading fast, let her die in peace!" But without even a look or movement, the wolf was slammed into the ground, making the brick crack.

Cielo felt something stir inside him. He had tried so hard to ignore it. But as he watched Crease take hold of Koliko's arm and open his mouth to eat her, something seemed to fly from him. Hitting Crease and crashing him into the wall away from her. Cielo's eyes widened in surprise.

Crease coughed, looking up angrily at him as he started to stand. "What are you doing? Have you lost your mind!"

Cielo gazed over to Koliko. She was barely breathing. Her black eyes rolled back. "Maybe I have," he stated quietly.

"Her child and its powers no longer protect her, so now you plan save that insolent whelp? You will not stop me," Crease spat, running back to Koliko. However, Cielo was there before he could even get within two feet. Striking his arm out toward his brother. A red light flashed at him, sending him back to the wall.

"You forget, brother, that you were an accident," Cielo said harshly, suddenly in front of Crease, grasping his neck and feeling such a strong confidence he hadn't had before. Especially against his brother. "And because of you the True Vampiric gene became even more isolated. Thus, I was born selectively. Though, it is unfortunate that it can't be replicated nor completely discovered."

"The blood!" Cielo heard. He glanced to see the wolf standing next to Koliko. "The blood with save her."

Cielo's eyes widened as he realized. Glaring at Crease he jerked the vile of blood from his neck and tossed it to the wolf.

_**Koliko - First Person**_

"The blood will save her," Raelki yelled. Cielo tossed the vile of blood to her. She popped out the cork and pressed the small container to my lips

_No_, I thought, trying to turn my head away.

"Drink it, Koliko."

_I don't want it._ I clenched my jaw closed as tight as I could. Closing my eyes willingly giving in to the tired and sleepy feeling.

"Open your eyes! Drink the blood, damn it!" Raelki screamed at me. Something warm dripped on my lips and that was enough.

My hands clasped the vile, pouring the blood into my mouth, onto my tongue. The taste was so delicious as it slid thickly down my throat. That familiar taste of angelic poison. My chocolate. My vision turned bloody red as I drank it greedily, fangs finally extending with an ache. Licking inside the tube for every last drop. But it didn't last, the vile was so small, only then did I realize, though, that I wasn't going to die now.

Angrily, I threw the vile at the wall, smashing it into pieces that joined that of the hourglasses. I slumped against the wall, still weak with only that much blood but not tired any longer. I could hear the screams and shrieks of demons in the air. Everything was getting clearer.

"Get her out of here!" I looked to see Cielo fighting off hoards of demons, but they were the least of his concerns as he was trying to hold Crease back. Crease was slashing at him with fury, while commanding the demons to attack.

There was someone next to me suddenly. I glanced up to see Xavier kneeling next to me. His face had splotches of blood on it while his arms carried slowly healing cuts. He picked me up carefully before running for the entrance.

We were stopped by a mass of demons, hissing at us. But before they could even strike at us, there was a black light that sliced through them all. Hash ran down the hall to meet us. His face relieved when he saw me.

"Take her away from here," Xavier told him, handing me over gently into Hash's arms. "I'll cover you." I saw the look of pain on Xavier's face as Hash took off down a long and confusing tunnel before we finally broke out into a cold winter scene. Only to be stopped by large black and red demons that hissed at us angrily.

Behind one, Ayden and the wolves jumped on top of its back. Biting and ripping at anything they could get a hold of. Blue fire streaked through the air at a black demon, eating at it as Ryan slid beneath it and throwing small daggers that he pulled from the air at it, while Raelki attacked from above, the fire not harming her. Xavier ran past us at one of them, holding out his hand and making a black haze appear around its head, ripping it off.

The last one was attacked by Cielo, who pierced his demonic arm through the head as he had before. The demon fell and Cielo walked toward me, Hash's grip tightened protectively. He bowed down, taking my hand. "Forgive me. For everything."

Suddenly, the air was filled with the shrills of thousands of demons. Hash turned and started to run before we could be surrounded with the others. I looked weakly over his shoulder to see Cielo's bloodied face, staring after me with a sad look. Behind him, Xavier watched with pain in his colored eyes.

"Xavier! Cielo!" I screamed, but Hash kept running, away from the demons. Only a few pursued us. Everyone disappeared as we got farther. And we were gone.

_**Crease - Third Person**_

He heaved, limping through the thick snow as fast as he could. Blood dripped from his wounds that Cielo had given him. It was lucky that he had been able to escape through a second exit. He would heal. One day he would have that True Vampire and be cured from this hell. Everything in the world would belong to him.

He could still hear the shrills of the demons behind him. He stopped suddenly, seeing the silhouette in the dark dead forest.

Crease growled at him, feeling suddenly defeated. "You ruined everything."


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 - Break ****斷裂**

_**Koliko - First Person**_

Hash ran and ran. The large demons that had followed us couldn't be lost even as Hash tried to trick them. The followed behind us, and flew above us. There was no way out.

"If only we could fly, this could be easier," Hash growled, jumping over dead trees.

"Not fly," I whispered tiredly. I reached my hand out, pointing toward the direction of the ocean. Knowing it was the right way from the dark blue glow around my aching seal. "Swim."

Hash turned to the direction I showed. In no time, we could see a break in the trees. The waves of the ocean crashed against the black sandy beach. Without stopping, Hash ran atop the surface for as long as he could before he fell through like fragile glass.

He tried to swim faster away from the demons, but the they circled in the sky above us. "Great idea," he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly, the water started to rumble. The waves crashed back and forth into each other. Only a few yards away the water fractured and the call of Leviathan roared through the air as its body surged up at the demons, clamping down on one with its powerful jaws. The others screeched at it, flying away as fast as they could. Leviathan moved its large head down toward us. There was a humming growl from within its throat as it pressed against my outstretched hand.

"Leviathan, Hash. Hash, Leviathan," I introduced, rubbing my small looking hand against the tip of its large nose.

Leviathan looked at Hash before looking back at me. Its whiskers waving through the air and touching our cheeks gently. In my mind flashed pictures of a large rock out in the middle of nowhere of the ocean. Beneath the surface of the water it looked as if it stood like a pillar.

"Yes," I answer immediately. Anything to get away from here. Hash nodded in agreement as if he could read my mind.

There was a dark blue haze that surrounded Leviathan. Slowly it shrunk to the size of a large anaconda. I took Hash's hand, setting it to grab a hold of one of the many tendrils that extended from Leviathan's body. The haze spread over each of us and Leviathan pulled us under the water. Hash held on tightly to not lose me was we swam through the water with extreme speed.

We surfaced onto the exact rock Leviathan had showed us. It reverted back to its large size. Circling around us while the rest of its body coiled around the pillar. The sun shone brightly and the ocean sprayed into the air as the waves crashed against the rock.

I sat at the edge. My bare feet getting wet each time the water rose. The sun beat on my skin, but it didn't feel warm anymore. Nothing was warm. Beyond us was all ocean, not a sight of land any direction you looked, but my vision wasn't supposed to be this clear in the first place. Everything that made a sound I could hear. The crashing ocean, the wind, even the fish that ate at the algae beneath the surface. The smell of the salty air bit at my nose.

I looked down, noticing faint stains of black blood remained on my legs. Disgusted I rubbed at them until they were gone. Between my legs, up and over my stomach. My empty stomach. Pain coursed through me. My seal burn and I felt a slice of cold heat flow through me as it unlocked and broke once again. I felt my powers surge through my body, renewing my strength. Electricity shocking up my back.

"Koliko," Hash said, distracting me.

I looked up, Hash held out a white shirt that he had finished drying. Realizing I was fully naked, I took it from him. Sliding my arms through the short sleeves and buttoning it up.

"Where did you get this?" I asked, holding the bunched up front in my hand as if it couldn't be done up.

"Just thought I'd bring it along. Xavier said you'd need the comfort." I looked up at him blankly. "Didn't he tell you he Glanced before?"

I thought back to when I had been imprisoned by Aldaris. How Xavier had Glanced that he would save me. "Only once."

"Well saving you wasn't the only thing he Glanced back then."

I glared at him as he sat next to me. "He knew then? That Rayne would die? So you brought me _his_ shirt to comfort me, is that it?" I growled, burying my face into the loose shirt, trying to find the special scent that seemed to be replaced by the salt of the ocean.

Hash rubbed his eyes before looking at me sadly. "It wasn't a strong Glance. I don't know how far he saw, but there were many paths. He just knew now which path it was since it was so close to the time it was supposed to happen. Don't blame him."

Suddenly I was reminded of Ida, the old Indian Glancer that had told me of my own paths in the future. Only two lead to my happiness out of so many. Rayne was the last path after _he_ died that might've given me anything. But here I was, on the broad paths of isolation with no way to happiness. I stared out over the ocean. "I don't." I looked at him. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked curiously.

"For everything. For not noticing anything about you and Xavier." I shook my head. "And for making a Contract for Xavier."

Hash didn't seem surprised, but he sighed moving closer to me. I looked at him nervously. "Do you feel differently?" he asked, leaning toward me. I breathed quickly, turning away before he could kiss me and he sighed quietly, standing and moving away.

"I think you're both idiots," I whispered.

I looked at Leviathan for distraction. "So… Have to eaten the Kraken yet?" I asked. Leviathan's head rose and it let out a gurgling sound that seemed like laughter. I smiled faintly.

"We should get back soon. I'm sure the demons have been taken care of or are at least gone for now," Hash suddenly said.

"I won't go," I declined.

"What are you talking about? Of course you're coming too."

I stood angrily. "I won't!"

Tears stung my eyes so suddenly it was hard not to let them fall. "Why save me? I have nothing here. Rayne is gone and Crease destroyed everything that meant something to me." I saw hurt spark in Hash's eyes and I looked away guiltily. "Don't get me wrong, Hash. I love you and Xavier, but I can't love you like that. I can't. I'm Darkness, meant to be with Light. Nothing more." I walked up to him, reaching out to touch his face. "I'm sorry. I don't even know if it's truly me wishing I could love you, or if it's just sympathy." Stepping back, I found myself leaning against Leviathan's head. Its black glossy eye gazing between Hash and I.

"You expect me to leave you here?" Hash asked, trying to control the anger that I could sense starting to burn within him.

"Yes! Exactly!" I yelled at him. I let the tears finally fall from my now blue tinged left eye. I breathed in needlessly, feeling exasperated. "I am so tired, Hash. Please just leave me here."

I wiped my eyes. "Tell Ryan that he's the best little brother anyone could have. Tell Raelki and Ayden thank you for helping me out and to take care of Ifrit." I paused for a moment, knowing I would most likely never see these beloved friends of mine again. "And tell Xavier I'm sorry, too, for everything. And if you see Cielo…tell him he is forgiven."

Hash stared at me sorrowfully. Nodding before quietly disappearing into thin air as he copied my power to teleport.

I stared for a long while at the spot where he had been standing. Feelings of loss burned inside me. I sighed, wiping another escaping tear before turning to Leviathan.

"I'm going to need your help," I said. "This is going to hurt."


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 - Only One ****只有一個**

_**Xavier - Third Person**_

He walked slowly. Gasping for unneeded air, his hand gripping tightly onto his cloak over his heart. He knew it would hurt, but not this much. Xavier welcomed the pain though, it let him know there was something from nothing. He knew he'd never see her again.

Pain would strike through his body as his mind involuntarily flashed the feelings he had shared with the Mistress. Koliko. He could call her Koliko in his mind. Her feelings of confusion, loss, hurt, and sorrow. Every moment since they had made a Contract he could feel everything she felt, if not more so. Even being able to tell exactly where she was at all times. The only time he had not was when Ryan had took her to feed her. He didn't understand why, but he knew now.

It had been very vague. The Glances of paths he had had. None of them stood out from the others. All were evenly matched. Perhaps if he had paid more attention. Though, it didn't matter now. Even then he knew he shouldn't have gotten so close, even to make a Contract he should have forbade himself from. But how could he have known what path his Glances would take? Maybe because there was just that faint glimmer of hope that there may have been a path he hadn't seen.

The early first snow left no footprints as he walked on. Only to stop when he saw Cielo, the strange Demon, sitting back against a tree. But as soon as Cielo caught sight of Xavier, he stood facing him. His white hair and dark exterior seemed to blend with the season, only his glowing eyes stood out from the gothic looking picture.

There was a rush of air and Xavier felt Hash's presence. Glancing next to him, Hash acknowledged him with a slight smile and tip of his head. "Koliko says to tell you she's sorry for everything."

Xavier looked away, clenching the bunched up cloth over his heart.

Hash looked up at Cielo, who seemed lost as he watched the two vampires. "And she says to you that you are forgiven." There was a rush of both relief and sadness that came to Cielo's face when he heard the words.

"Why did you help us?" Xavier asked.

Cielo shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I'm more sympathetic on my True Vampiric side that the demonic."

"You loved her too," Xavier stated, his blue and green eyes seeing through nearly any deception, but also letting everything show if one knew how to see it. Hash looked away.

There was a moment of silence before Cielo snorted and looked away too. "That was an accident," he admitted. "I didn't want to. But the more I knew her, the more I…"

Xavier nodded. "I understand. I just hope you know how much hurts." He glanced at Hash, who winced faintly.

"I do," Cielo said. "Maybe not the same hurt as you, though. You made a Contract with her, did you not?"

Xavier let out a harsh, short dry laugh. "Not anymore. I made a promise with the Mistress. And it has been fulfilled."

"What promise?" Hash asked with a heartbroken wonder.

"That our Contract would be broken when one who could protect her better than I appeared." Xavier felt suddenly out of breath and he coughed, grasping at his the hurt that surged through his heart. "Only one."

"Who?" asked Cielo.

Both Cielo and Hash watched Xavier with anticipation for an answer. But he only stared at Cielo.

_**? - Third Person**_

The trees were painted with red and orange colors, some completely bare leaving only skeletal branches. He ran through the forest as fast as he could. The clouds overhead threatened to rain with the loud clash of thunder, but he kept running. He had to find her.

_Koliko_, he thought desperately. Jumping over bushes and snapping branches of trees. The pull was so much stronger than it had been. How could he have taken so long to find her. Maybe she really was determined to never be found again. Oh, but he would find her. He loved her. He was in love with her.

There was a slow transition from the trees. Where there had still been trees with autumn colored leaves, there was nothing now but dead gray trees that showed no sign that they would sprout next spring. Everything here was dead. He could feel the weight of her powers consuming all the life in this place. The silent emotions of them were of sadness and anger. Darkness.

The pull beat with his heart in his ears and he forced himself to run faster. Soon. So soon.

The woods were eerie. In the distance he saw a herd of deer running and jumping frantically toward him. He stopped quickly as they trampled past him, trying to go faster than the wind. But it was far too late. Others wouldn't have been able to see them, the black threads spreading along the trees and chasing after the life forces. One by one they fell. Each deer didn't even have a chance to make a sound as they were torn and shredded into pieces. The strands didn't disappear until all were lifeless. Their blood spilled and soaking into the ground.

A few of the black hazed strands came toward him like snakes. But turned away and looked toward the direction the pulse had been taking him before they began to disappear into the air without a second thought. He breathed, taking off with urgency.

It wasn't long before he stood at the edge of the meadow, everything was green here, such a contrast to the surrounding area. Her powers trying to make everything seem better for her.

And there she was, lying in the gently waving grass. Her gorgeous wings spread, one behind her and the other above her as if ready to be a shield against the rain. Her long black hair lay gently across the ground, strands picking up and playing in the air. But he couldn't see her face. How he wanted to see those black abyssal eyes gaze up at him.

He knew her pain, and he would heal it. Everything that had happened to her, he would fix. Never again would he leave her side.

He strode toward her. "Koliko."

_**Koliko - First Person**_

My life was nothing. It meant nothing. Existed for nothing. Why was I here? There really was no reason. I had felt what it was like to be human, but even as I returned to being a vampire, why did these feelings still haunt me? I was worthless. My life was worthless. Nothing in the world held any reason for me to stay. Not anymore.

The grass was soft, green as the springtime while everything else was dead or dying on the outside of the field. It stood tall and swayed in the slight breeze. This place looked overwhelmingly beautiful. The sky was filled with angry clouds. But they would disappear since it would be dark soon.

Maybe if I tried, the demons would be able to reach me and have what they had been after. Even without Rayne, I was still something of value to them. Though, my powers shielded everything away from me. They would kill the demons if they came within the completely dead part of the forest.

My eyes were crystal clear and superb in vision as they always had been. They didn't haze in or out any longer, which I didn't understand. All my senses were back to normal. Rayne had known of the blood that was once around my neck. Knew that it would give part of my soul back.

Now, no matter how much I wanted to die and disappear, I couldn't. I sighed, closing my eyes to the world. Not tired or drawn by the endless need of sleep any longer, but it didn't stop me from losing myself in a fog that began to take over my mind.

From the haze, I heard a voice whisper for me.

"Koliko."


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 - The Fallen Angel ****墮落的天使**

That voice. So perfect and smooth as silk. Maybe I was asleep. That voice could only be heard in dreams.

"Won't you look at me, love?"

_No. If my eyes open I'll wake up, and you won't be there._ I felt pressure and movement and I sighed contentedly as I breathed in the scent that seemed so strangely real.

"Open your eyes, Koliko," the voice lovingly enticed into my ear. "I want you to say my name."

_I can't. You aren't here._ Tears stung as they rimmed my eye at the terrible realizing thought.

I heard a soft laugh. "Or shall I coax it from your lips?" There was a soft and warm pressure. Light. Teasing. Temping me.

_Be happy, Mama. Look up._ Rayne's words echoed in my head. And I did, opening my eyes.

His clothes were white, as they always were. His black hair, seeming white in some areas from the flashes of lightning, fell perfectly over his eyes. Those eyes. Dark brown, yet with a hint of red, faint swirls of gold swimming through the irises. They watched me with a tender lovingness that made my heart ache. If it had not already stopped beating, it would have now. Behind him, his wings…were black. My eyes widened and his lips curled as he smiled at me with white teeth with fangs showing.

"Zidane…"

Suddenly his lips crushed mine. "Wake up from Hell, love. You are not alone anymore." His tongue traced my lips and ravished every inch of my mouth with possessiveness. Earnest and yearning. While one hand held me closer to him, the other sent trails of fire across my cold skin. His wings laced with mine. There were light and gentle taps that stroked down my face. I opened my eyes to see tears falling from beneath Zidane's closed right eye. I moaned, my own tears sliding down my face as I kissed him. And suddenly, it began to rain.

"How?" I whispered when I could as he attacked me with such a passionate desire.

He smirked as he slowed and kissed the tears from my face. "I didn't have a choice," he whispered. "I wanted to come home to you."

I coughed from the tears that mixed with the down pouring rain as I heard his words. My hands moving to hold everything that I had lost. To not feel so empty. But at the same moment guilt and sadness mixed with my feelings of desire and love.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm sorry." Zidane looked at me questioningly. I pushed away from him, standing shakily, out of his grasp and from the comfort only to find myself feeling colder and alone and wanting so madly to step back into his arms. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," I repeated, crying harder.

"For what?" he asked, standing and stepping towards me. But I backed farther away.

"I am so pathetic. I can't even give you a child without her dying in my arms too." I unconsciously reached up to my empty neck where I had used to hold the silver key.

Before I could get away, Zidane grabbed me and held me to him. His wings wrapping and enfolding around my own so I had no chance to get away. He cupped my face between his hands and stared deeply into my eyes. Grabbing a hold of my wrist, he growled when he saw the lighter scars that marked down my arm and across my wrist. "That bastard," he snarled, kissing the scars gently. "Everything he did to you he suffered for. I made sure of that." I looked at Zidane, feeling a rush of relief realizing he had killed Crease.

With sincere eyes he looked at me. "I'm sure if Rayne looked anything like her mother, then she was the prettiest thing in the world., because you, my love, are the most beautiful."

I smiled at him sadly. "She was so lovely."

Zidane smirked. "We can have another one you know." I glared at him, punching his chest and he laughed. "Or not." He stroked my face with his thumb. "You are the only thing I would ever ask for."

He smiled, kissing the ring on my finger before reaching into the neck of his shirt. I noticed a chain hidden beneath it. Pulling it out, he held up a dangling antique silver key exactly the same as the one that had been destroyed. "I think you lost something." He took it off and hooked the chain back around my neck. The weight of it felt comforting. "You can't get rid of it so easily."

I touched "I couldn't bare to another child. Or anything a part of you." The dark clouds thundered above us. The rain mixing with the tears on my face.

Zidane pressed my face against his chest. Hugging me tightly. "I will _never_ leave you again." There was a lingering unspoken question in the air. He looked at me kindly. "The Four Reapers took me between time and space. My hourglasses, didn't you notice the sand had reversed? When they broke, I was released."

I sucked in a breath. "Had I known, if I had broken them sooner. You would have been here."

He shook his head. "The sand wouldn't have been completely inverted if you had. I probably would have disappeared completely. I _was_ dead, Koliko, and I didn't know that I would return."

He held me closer, the warmth of his body starting to spread through me. "It hurt for me to feel you shatter as they took me away. Your own pain and the pain you felt from me burned so coldly in my heart and soul. I'm so sorry." Zidane's breath stirred my hair. But it was all because of you that I did."

I cocked my head at him wonderingly. "Why?"

Zidane smiled mischievously, kissing my nose and down my face until he stopped at my neck, licking it. "Did you know that you could Turn someone into half a True Vampire? If it takes ten years for a full to be born, then only five for half to be born or Turned." His hand wrapped around the back of my neck, the other taking a hold of my wrist. "How I have hungered for you."

I breathed shakily before gasping as I felt his fangs pierce my neck. His touch made the ache disappear almost immediately. I felt my blood flow from the punctures, Zidane's tongue licking at it, drinking it. It was like electricity had filled me. My body grew weak, yet strength filled me. Desire started like a fire and a connection sparked like electricity, reinforcing a bond I already had with him.

I grasped the back of Zidane's head, lacing my fingers in his hair and pushing his mouth harder against my neck. I felt my own fangs extend and I exhaled with pleasure as the heat of his body began to take over mine. I ran my hands beneath his wet shirt, ripping and tearing at it.

He pulled back with an evil smile, black streaks running from his lips with the rain. In his eyes, the golden streaks were now bloody red and swam rapidly around in them. The red sparked within my mind and suddenly I heard it over the rain and thunder. A melody, slower, but still so beautifully captivating. It was there. A heartbeat's melody and blood singing in my ears. I reached up swiftly, wrapping my arms around him and kissing his lips fervently. Snaking my tongue with his before abruptly cutting it with a fang. His blood surged into my mouth as I drank the luscious liquid greedily.

My hands wandered down his body while his own had begun to work at my clothes and sending streams of fire across every inch of icy skin his fingertips touched. The soft, newly black, feathers of his wings grazed my skin lightly as they wrapped around me possessively. His hands gripped below my butt and he lifted me up against him.

"I was never supposed to be happy," I whispered tracing my fingertips across his cheeks.

Zidane laughed quietly. "Did you ever stop to remember that each of your paths never end? That there are no dead ends and they go on longer than even a Glance can show. A path to happiness, Koliko, has many obstacles before you are able to finally grasp it."

I smiled slowly. "And you, my Fallen Angel, are you happy?"

He smirked. "To be with you there can be no greater happiness."

His lips overwhelmed my own. My angelic wing laced with his while the other hooked over his shoulder, cutting against his back as I moved against him. A deep and menacing growl escaped between our lips and Zidane drew back and looked at me impatiently. A hand grasped my hair, pulling me closer aggressively.

"Do that again."


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 - Fading ****退色**

"Where are we going?" I questioned.

"Somewhere," Zidane replied, tugging me along unusually fast through the snow. The cold not even noticeable on my icy skin, even though I felt completely warm with just his hand wrapped around mine.

I growled in frustration. "You're driving me crazy."

"Good." He stopped suddenly turning to me and pulling me near. His hands gently set along my jaw as he held my face close to his. Hot breath on my mouth and I lost all my thoughts. "It's about time." His tongue flicked out, licking my lips before grabbing my hand continued walking.

I glared at the back of his head, disappointedly. Feeling my gaze, Zidane glanced back at me and smirked sadistically, tongue sliding deliciously over his lips.

"Jerk," I muttered under my breath.

"We'll be there soon enough," he said, walking slower now and pretending not to hear me but trying not to smile.

"Can't we just fly?" My wings flapped on cue and I lifted into the air. Had it not been for his hand I would have been soaring, but I landed softly back on the snow. "Or teleport?" I mentioned, knowing full well that he could.

For a moment he watched me, walking backwards with an amusement in his gold flecked eyes. "Teleporting is overrated, enjoy the scenery. And if we fly, you don't get to use your wings."

I raised my eyebrow and stared at him critically. "Where are you taking me?"

He looked behind him nonchalantly. I followed his gaze, my sight falling upon a city in the distance. Recognizing the place, I stopped short, but Zidane pulled me onward while my feet tried to maintain their ground.

"I don't want to go back there," I hissed, flapping my wings to give me more leverage.

Zidane laughed at my effort and I realized he wasn't even moving with just one hand holding me. I flapped harder but to no avail.

"Come on," he beckoned. "It won't be that bad, they want to see you. Plus, I promised Ryan that he'd get to see you again."

I stopped, landing again and glowered at him. "You did what?"

Under my gaze he smiled awkwardly. "Well, on my way to find you I ran into the others. They had told me Hash had taken you somewhere safe, but it wasn't long before he, Xavier, and that boy Cielo appeared, but without you." Zidane's eyes darkened for a moment turning serious. "I knew everything the moment I saw them." Suddenly, Zidane was in front of me, leaning down and grazing his lips over mine. "After Hash had given the others your words of farewell, Ryan made me promise to bring you back to say so properly." Stepping back he scratched his head innocently. "It's kinda hard to say no to the kid."

I sighed walking passed him toward the city. "Spoiled brat."

"Just a few minutes, I promise," Zidane crooned, leaning over my shoulder.

We walked up to the edge of the broken down city of Las Vegas. Seeing humans walking freely up and down the worn roads with hardly a care in the world. Some stopped and stared at us as we wandered down the snowy street. My wings furled and unfurled from my tension of having so many eyes on me. Before I could react, change my mind and disappear, I was run into. I huffed from the blow looking behind me as Ryan lifted me up and hugged me.

"Put me down you idiotic moron," I growled, looking behind him to see Zidane watching us with both amusement and a hint of jealousy in his eyes I had never seen before.

"I thought I'd never see you again," he whined into my back, shaking me back and forth.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh bloody Hell, Ryan, I'm not dead. I'm here now put me down."

He obliged reluctantly, setting me on my feet. I turned on him, flicking his forehead with my finger before stepping back and crossing my arms. However, before I could say anything to him, arms wrapped around me and I was lifted off the ground again. I looked down to see Raelki smiling up at me and the top of Ayden's head. Ifrit barked excitedly with Odin and Nuke

"Good Lord, you people, put me down!" I kicked, my wings flailing until Ayden finally let go. I jumped away from them, backing into familiar arms that wrapped around me possessively. Hot breath stirred my hair and tickled my ear making it flick. My jumping nerves suddenly diminished and I felt calmer as I glanced up to see Zidane's eyes, more golden, looking down at me with a smile.

"Nice to see you again," Ayden laughed.

"Indeed." I turned my head, setting my eyes on Cielo. His glossy red eyes watching me interestedly. Xavier and Hash stood at his sides.

My voice caught in my throat when I saw them. How hurt they must have felt seeing me now. This was the reason I didn't want to return. Zidane let go, taking my security with him as he stepped back. I glanced at him anxiously, but he smiled and nodded faintly to urge me on.

"No worries, Koliko," Hash said as if reading my mind, smiling indifferently. His light eyes sparkling with honesty, taking some of my tenseness away.

I sucked in a breath, walking toward them. To Hash first.

"I'm sorry," I whispered hesitantly, taking a hold of a small part of his black shirt. Feeling that I had said it so much it may have meant nothing anymore. I looked up into his auburn colored eyes and they showed a tenderness and honesty in them as they watched me.

"I'll always be here if you ever need me," he replied, smiling, glancing up at Zidane and raising and eyebrow. The air around him wasn't uneasy like it had been before. Rather, it felt like it did when I was with him after I had awakened from a coma so many years ago. I smiled in relief, nodding.

I stepped in front of Cielo. Unconsciously, I reached my hand out, my fingertips grazing his face lightly. "My dear Cielo. You may be half False, but you are a True Vampire." I paused and he watched me intently, trying to resist the urge to lean into my hand. I glanced back at Zidane, who smiled, placing his hand over his heart and bowing slightly in acknowledgement to Cielo. I smiled looking back. "I forgive you." In his eyes the color seemed to shake and he smiled hearing it directly from myself.

Lastly, I came to Xavier. He did not look at me and I could feel the hurt that filled him. Setting my finger beneath his chin, I turned his face to look at me. His colored sapphire and emerald eyes showed so much emotion than normal.

"Forgive me," I whispered. "For hurting you so."

He shook his head slightly. "There is nothing to forgive, my Lady." Taking my hand he kissed the back of it. "I only wish for your happiness."

"Thank you."

I turned facing a teary-eyed Ryan. Ruffling his hair I smiled. "Goodbye, Ryan. He sniffed, hugging me tightly. I sighed, wrapping my arms around to hug him too.

"Don't be too downhearted, I'll be around." Ryan pulled back, looking at me curiously. "I'm Darkness," I pointed out. "So take a stroll at night whenever you feel alone. I'll be with you." He smiled, nodding and letting me go.

Looking at Ayden and Raelki, I nodded. "Take care." They smiled nodding back.

I paced back to Zidane, looking back at all of them and waving. Zidane took my hand and pulled be away, beginning to run. I still waved back at the others before suddenly disappearing into a black nothingness.


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 - Second Chances ****第二個機會**

I couldn't remember the last time I had felt so at peace. With no worries at all in the world. When everything was as they should be. It was as if time didn't matter anymore.

Winter had seemed like just yesterday. The snow melted into the ground and spring began to bloom on the trees. Green began to take over the white and the cloudy skies were clearing to give the world back to the sun, to the light. I smiled as I walked through it all.

Indeed, not a care in the world.

"Stop it," I laughed.

Zidane fidgeted around me and stole kisses as we walked through the green-blue forest. The sun shined through the leaves, making them glow. The heat of it that touched my skin wasn't the heat I wanted to feel on my body. Reaching my hand up, the air blew gently, clouds forming to block the sun. Zidane came in front of me and I grabbed him roughly by the open sides of his cloak so he would stand still.

"Truly, you are driving me insa-" His lips covered mine and I groaned against their warmth as I kissed back irresistibly.

Pulling away with a smirk, Zidane outlined my mouth with his tongue. "Say my name," he whispered as he nuzzled against the soft skin of my neck. Setting burning hot kisses along the curve.

"Zidane," I sighed as I felt the tips of his fangs extend and graze over my throat.

"How tempting you are," he crooned, slick tongue sliding across the two scars he had left before. "Your blood sings to me in such a way that makes my thirst feel that it will never be sated."

His wings reached passed me, the black feathers tickling as they stretched around like arms to touch my own.

"Zidane," I moaned, fingers lacing through his soft black hair.

I felt his smile as he breathed hotly against the nape of my neck. "I do love to hear you say my name."

Stepping back I frowned at him, but he spun and drew me so my back was against him. Arms wrapped around me lovingly, one hand crossing my stomach while the other reached back up to hold my shoulder, with a promise to never let go. He growled in my ear.

"It angered me to see the look in their eyes." I tilted my head curiously as he talked of three certain vampires. Zidane kissed down my neck to my shoulder, rubbing his forehead against it. "That look of want." Holding me tighter I reached to fold my hands over his. "But they will never have you. You belong to me," he whispered possessively.

"Jealous?" I asked amused.

He growled again. "Extremely. Perhaps I should punish you for provoking such an emotion."

I laughed. "Do you think you could?" I pressed.

Sighing, I felt his head shake. "Never. I shall never cause you pain again." The weight of his head lifted and he leaned forward. "Unless you are such a masochist," he hissed seductively into my ear.

At hearing the word I finally understood what it meant to have pleasure from pain. "And are you such a sadist?" I countered, tempting him.

A low laugh rumbled through his chest. "Oh indeed. I shall make you suffer in the most delicious ways possible." I felt his tongue trace the lower part of my jaw, setting a warm fire inside of me.

"How perfect you are," I whispered.

"Because I love you so." A chill ran up my spine and I smiled from the pleasantness of it.

"I want to disappear from this world," I whispered, gazing as my mind began to fog with only thoughts of Zidane. "To be with you forever."

Grasping my wrists he lifted my arms up and bending them so my fingers played in his hair, sliding back down them slowly yet lustfully. His large hands wandered down, caressing my neck and continuing over my breasts and stomach.

"There is still one more thing," he whispered between soft kisses and licks. "And I shall run away with you."

Before I could ask what, he pointed onward.

My seal pulsed suddenly and I looked straight ahead. Zidane held me close, watching in the distance too as four figures dissolved from the shadows. Soul, Heart, Mind, and Body. The Four Reapers stood tall and hazy before us, their scythes withdrawn into staffs.

_My Lady_, Souls hollow voice echoed through my head. It held out a skeletal hand to me and I reached up as it dropped four hourglasses into my palm. Black, white, gray, and red sand in each one was almost empty except for one grain that wouldn't fall through.

I looked at Zidane and he smiled.

_The young one, for you, my Lady, if you wish it_, Mind explained.

My eyes widened as I looked at the small hourglasses. "Rayne," I whispered. If the hourglasses were broken, would she come back to us?

_Bear in mind that she will not return_, Body resonated reading my thoughts.

_She has returned to dust as all things do. In this world she cannot exist_, echoed Heart. _For nothing held her here like the Master._ A boney finger reached from the shadowed sleeve pointing at Zidane.

Slowly, I looked back at Zidane. He reached from behind me, covering my hand with his. Holding them out, he whispered into my ear. "A second chance, though, somewhere else." His hand squeezed against mine and I felt the glass break. "There are worlds within worlds, Koliko."

His words calmed me and I didn't feel horrified but rather comforted as he opened our hands and the sand and glass spilled across our palms. He leaned forward with me and we blew it into the air. The particles seemed to sparkle as they and the Reapers disappeared.

"Where do you think she will go?" I asked quietly leaning back against Zidane. He held me firmly, his body fit against mine perfectly. His chin rested atop my head as we watched quietly where the sand had vanished. Listening to the lullaby's that our blood played for each other.

"Somewhere she belongs."

"She is one that deserves it."

"As are you," he hummed into my ear.

"Perhaps there is a second chance for us all."

"Even more." He nuzzled into my neck, breathing my scent in deeply. "Are you satisfied?"

I nodded. "It's more than I've ever wanted." Turning my face, I could only see his hair. "And for you?"

"I have everything I'll ever want in my arms right now."

Smiling, I tilted my head back against his, gazing up at the gray sky.

"The world is hers for the taking," I whispered.


	32. Epilogue

**Epilogue - Eternity ****永恆**

"Do you believe that after Armageddon there will be a paradise waiting for those who have earned it?"

"As a matter of fact I do."

"I don't think I will be permitted to live in such a place. Death will be my only reward."

"And I will stay with you."

"Forever?"

"Eternity."

"It's a promise. "

"Well then," Zidane whispered. I turned to him. "Until oblivion come, shall I take you away from this world as you wish?" Zidane kissed my neck, the heat of his mouth sending shivers up my spine as I felt his fangs graze my throat. "And steal your heart for my own selfish reasons?" I sighed contentedly, feeling my heart flutter as his fangs sank into me, filling me with such an erotic ecstasy.

"Zidane…"

* * *

_**Hey all! Thanks for reading my series of YVG. If you want to find out more about my latest story, please check my profile under UPDATES. I hope you all continue reading, thanks for your support. The prologue is out now! Enjoy!**_


End file.
